Primeras Impresiones
by Foudre Kal
Summary: La vida no es sencilla, Eggsy lo sabe de primera mano, después de la muerte de su padre todo su mundo cambia, el ser un omega se vuelve peligroso y por protección, crece escondiendo quien realmente es. Después del Dia V comprenderá que no todo es tan injusto. Hartwin Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

Primeras Impresiones

Capítulo 1

El principio

La vida no era sencilla, Eggsy lo sabía de primera mano, más en este mundo donde si eres un omega debes cuidarte, no es que los omegas fueran atacados por todas partes o discriminados, o por lo menos lo último no del mismo modo que antes, más bien el mundo en el que él vivía.

Después de la muerte de su padre nunca más se sintió a salvo, su madre se desmorono al perder el vínculo que la unía a él, ahora se enfrentaba aún difícil panorama, el de proteger a su hijo y a ella misma.

Sobra decir las formas en que Deán había terminado con su madre, al principio era amable, pero solo cuando los tenía en sus manos demostró su verdadera forma de ser, para entonces era muy tarde para alejarse, Deán era un alfa, uno peligroso.

Quizá lo único bueno que su madre pudo hacer después de su gran error, fue darle desde su niñez los supresores, era una suerte que su padre, al nacer Eggsy, insistiera en hacerle las pruebas debidas y así proteger a su hijo.

Así, nadie más que su madre sabia de su condición. Dejo la mayoría de las cosas que amaba, lo que pudo amar.

El paso de los años le mostró un mundo que el jamás deseo para sí mismo, pero aun queriendo, no podía huir, ya no, no podía dejar sola a su madre y a su hermana con el monstruo de su padrastro, su pequeña hermana era beta, eso ayudaba, por lo menos.

Algo le decía que ese día era diferente, tenía una mala espina, combinado con una corazonada, decidió ignorarlo.

Al salir de su habitación saludo a su madre y su Daisy, Deán le busco pelea y prefirió irse instado por su madre.

Paso toda la tarde con sus amigos en el bar al que solían ir siempre, que también era frecuentado por los matones de Deán que no tardaron en buscarle pelea.

Robar sus llaves fue fácil, años de práctica, disfruto tanto de ver la cara de ese idiota, que en más de una ocasión sospecho del estado de Eggsy, pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como pensó, chocar no estaba en sus planes.

No tenía a quien recurrir, Deán no dejaría ir a su madre a ayudarlo y el se encargaría de mover uno o dos hilos dentro para que le fuera peor, así que no perdía nada con intentar usar ese "favor", llamo al número de la medalla, dijo las palabras y estaba libre.

Ni el mismo se lo creía, pensaba que lo de la medalla eran alucinaciones creadas por el trauma de perder a su padre a tan temprana edad, pero ahí estaba, era verdad.

-Eggsy _ escucho una vos desconocida llamándolo detrás de el.

Y ahí estaba el, con su elegante traje, esperándolo en las escaleras de la estación de policías, un alfa, lo supo nada más verlo, imponente, se le erizo toda la piel, de suerte no se sonrojo.

-Quieres que te lleve a casa? _ casi se le cae la mandíbula, lo admite, gesticula cada palabra con tanta propiedad que le deja aturdido momentáneamente.

-Quién eres?_ pregunta extrañado atinando a decir.

-El hombre que te acaba de liberar…


	2. Chapter 2

Primeras Impresiones

Capítulo 2

Lealtad a Prueba

-Esa no es una respuesta

-Un poco de gratitud estaría bien_ Ladea la cara como reprochando el modo en que le contesto _ Mi nombre es Harry Hart, yo te di esa medalla, tú padre me salvo la vida.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba caminado detrás de él, tratando de procesar toda la información que le fue soltada tan abruptamente, pero en un tono tan educado que le molestaba de cierta manera.

Estaban en el bar, uno frente del otro, Eggsy no salía de su asombro, casi no lo recordaba, la noche en que ese hombre de traje había llamado a la puerta de su departamento.

Los recuerdos eran borrosos, solo recordaba a su madre llorando, al hombre de traje con su promesa y la medalla.

-Así que antes de ser sastre estabas en el ejército? _ tenía tomada del asa la jarra de cerveza, pero no tenía ganas de beberla _ Como un oficial?

\- No del todo _ el sí bebe, rápido, pero no parece afectarle

-Entonces, donde estaban asentados en Irak o algo así? _ no pudo evitar preguntar, tenía esperanza de aclarar algunas de sus dudas, su madre nunca hablaba del tema.

\- Disculpa Eggsy, es confidencial _ por la forma en que lo dice más bien parece que es el quien no quiere hablar del tema.

Eggsy no puede evitar sonreír, quizá Harry, lo ve como una burla pero es que está nervioso, casi todo su lenguaje corporal lo dice. No sabe qué hace así que sonríe.

Todo lo que dice Harry, solo le hace pensar que se siente culpable de que su padre este muerto, que él era un gran hombre, eso es nuevo, además de su madre, nadie más habla de su padre, y menos en términos tan buenos.

-Y después de leer tus archivos, creo que estaría muy decepcionado de las elecciones que has hecho.

-No me puedes hablar de esa manera _ soltó Eggsy indignado, recargándose en el asiento alejado de la mesa y de Harry

-Gran C.I. un gran rendimiento en la escuela primaria _ solo niegas, no lo puede creer, todo iba bien hasta que empezó con el sermón _ Y luego todo se fue al diablo.

Si, luego todo se fue al diablo, Eggsy lo comprendió era uno más de esos que pensaba que Eggsy podía hacer lo que deseara, que todo lo malo que le pasaba era por las malas decisiones que él tomaba, en parte podría ser verdad, pero él no sabía nada de él, nadie lo sabía.

Harry siguió recitando todo lo malo que había en él y todo lo que había dejado, como si no le doliera, dejar la gimnasia, abandonar los Marines, todo eso era importante para Eggsy, le habían obligado a abandonarlos, de una u otra manera.

Termino gritando, y el escuchando pacientemente.

Cuando los matones de Deán entraron en el bar olvido por un momento que estaba molesto con Harry.

-Algunos otros ejemplos de jóvenes que simplemente necesitan de un supositorio de plata?

-No, son excepciones, vámonos _ índico con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, preocupado de que lastimaran al mayor por su culpa, pero Harry, se negó, aludiendo que antes terminarían su trago.

El sigue bebiendo, mientras los de Deán idiotas se preparaban para, seguro, darle la golpiza de su vida, por lo del coche.

-Disculpen, he tenido un día bastante emocional, por lo que cualquiera que sea su asunto con Eggsy estoy seguro de que es válido, les agradecería enormemente que nos dejaran en paz, hasta que termine mi trago. _ Todos se miraban entre sí, no creyendo lo que Harry es decía, Eggsy ya lo venía venir, pero el hombre del traje seguía igual de calmado después de las amenazas de que si no se apartaba saldría lastimado.

-No es una broma, deberías irte _ trata de que su vos no se escuche tan asustada, porque que se valla pero tampoco quiere que le lastimen por su culpa. No lo culpo cuando se levantó y camino hacia la salida.

Entonces ese idiota lo soltó, lo que Eggsy llevaba tiempo temiendo, ellos ya lo sospechaban, sospechaban sobre su condición y ahora si no pudo evitar que una corriente de hielo le recorriera la espalda.

-Si estás buscando un amante, ve a la esquina de la calle Smith _ Harry de detuvo en la puerta, mientras los matones se acercaban a Eggsy, quien ya podía esperar lo peor y esta vez nadie le ayudaría.

-Los modales_ comenzando a poner los seguros de la puesta de la estrada, todos se voltearon hacia Harry _ hacen al hombre _ ellos se estaban acercando a el que seguía donde les la espalda, Eggsy ya no quería ver lo que pasaría le dolería más que el hecho de que lo golpearan a él _ saben lo que significa? Entonces déjenme darles una lección.

Lo siguiente que Eggsy vio fue lo más impresionante que jamás en su vida había presenciado, el alfa se movía con tanta velocidad, tanta elegancia, dejando uno a uno fuera de combate hasta que todos incluyendo el cantinero estaban en el piso.

Noto como su respiración se aceleraba, un calor raro le estaba subiendo por el pecho, no podía dejar de ver a Harry, era hasta el momento el alfa más fuerte que había conocido y el omega dentro de sí, que no dejaba salir ni por error lo sabía, se sintió avergonzado.

Después de convencer al alfa de que no dirá nada sobre, bueno, todo lo acontecido desde que lo conoció, se fue a casa, pensando en lo último que le dijo, acerca de que tenía razón acerca de los esnobs, pero que también entre ellos había excepciones.

Quizá Harry Hart era una de ellas, igual que él.

No sabía la que le esperaba en casa, en cuanto cruzo la puerta ya estaba contra la pared con Deán enzima suyo golpeándolo, con su madre gritando y Deisy llorando desde la cuna en un extremo de la habitación.

-Quien estaba contigo en el bar? _ tenía sus manos sujetándolo de la chaqueta tan fuerte contra la pared que no podía moverse ni apartarlo. _ quiero saber su nombre

-Yo no estaba con nadie _ su vos se escuchaba apagada el agarre de Deán había pasado a su garganta

-No quieras jugar con migo niño, yo sé lo que eres, si me apetece puedo lastimarte de formas que ni siquiera te imaginas, así que dime quien estaba contigo _ la sangre se le helo, como lo sabía, solo él y su madre lo sabían, instintivamente sus ojos se posaron en su madre detrás de su padrastro, llorando _ creíste que esta puta no me lo diría? Lo he sabido siempre.

Michelle callo de rodillas llorando, bueno, hasta hay había llegado, por más miedo que tuviera de ser lastimado de formas a las que solo se le puede lastimar a un omega, había prometido no decir nada, y si algo le quedaba era su palabra, nadie lastimaría a Harry por algo que saliera de sus labios nunca, así le mataran a palos o peor.

-Te lo preguntare una última ves, quien estaba contigo en el bar?

-Nadie…_ escucho el impacto antes de sentir el dolor y antes de tocar el piso.

-Tú te lo has buscado _ siendo un departamento tan chico la mesa de la cocina está muy cerca de ellos, escucho cuando tomo algo, cuando su madre corrió a el para evitarlo, el hombre la arrojo al piso de un golpe. _ puedo acabar contigo y nadie lo sabría, entiendes?

Lo tomo de la camisa para estamparlo contra la pared y presionar el cuchillo contra su garganta,

-Pero yo lo sabría _ era la vos de Harry, pero no sabía de donde venía se escuchaba en toda la habitación Deán retrocedió buscando a su alrededor _ tengo suficiente evidencia sobre sus actividades para hacerlo encerrar de por vida… _ Deán soltaba maldiciones a todos lados sin entender de donde venía la vos que lo amenazaba, comenzando a retroceder _ le sugiero que deje al chico o me veré obligado a entregarlo a las autoridades.

Lo soltó mientras seguía revisando la habitación, su madre lo miraba con miedo tratando de decirle que se fuera, pero no parecía que las palabras quisieran salir de sus labios.

-Eggsy, encuéntrame en la sastrería de la que te conté_ al salir de ahí no solo dejaba atrás un peligro, también a su madre y a su hermana, esquivo a las matones, pronto se encontraba lejos.

Necesitaba un segundo para calmarse, para dejar de sentir miedo, se recargo contra una pared y trato de respirar lo más normal posible, trato de no llorar, trato de esconder su miedo como todas las otras veces, trato con todas sus fuerzas de no regresar, de no pensar que ya no tenía adonde regresar, le dolía el pecho, le dolía la garganta pero no por lo ocurrido o por los golpes, le dolía porque necesitaba desesperadamente gritar de dolor y eso era algo que no se permitía a sí mismo.

Necesitaba mostrarse tan fuerte como siempre, o más, que nada en el reflejara que se estaba desmoronando a pedazos por dentro, le tomo un segundo más tragarse el dolor y otro más que sus ojos dejaran de lagrimear.

Camino decidido a la sastrería, esperanzado de que este cambio era para bien y que pronto el arreglaría las cosas.

Al llegar era de noche, en el cristal de la vitrina se leía "Kingsman", Harry lo esperaba dentro, con una trago de algo que a Eggsy le vendría bien en la mano.

-Nunca he conocido un sastre antes _ miro al más joven desde su lugar _ pero sé que no eres uno

Lo guio a un probador, donde se reflejaba su figura en el espejo, se quedó en la puerta viendo al mayor dentro volteando así el instándolo a pasar, finalmente lo hiso, parándose a su lado frente al espejo.

-Que es lo que ves? _ colocándose detrás de Eggsy que tenía la mira baja.

-Alguien que quiere saber qué carajos pasa aquí? _ los modales del hombre de traje era refrescantes pero estaban comenzando a molestarlo, el necesitaba respuestas del por qué su vida que ya era una mierda, se había vuelto una mierda aun peor.

-Yo veo un joven con potencial_ soltó un suspiro cuando Harry lo dijo bajando un poco los hombros, estaba cansado _ un joven que es leal, alguien que puede hacer lo que se le pide y que quiere hacer algo bueno de su vida.

-Viste la película "Trading Pleace"?_ Eggsy negó con la cabeza _ "Nikita"?_ volvió a negar _ "Pretty Woman"? _ el más joven le regresa una mirada de extrañan _ bien, mi punto es que la falta de fortuna te ha puesto en un camino, pero no tienes que permanecer en el, si te preparas puedes cambiarlo.

-Oh, como en "My Fair Lady"?_ sonrió porque le recordó que era lo único medianamente delicado que compartía con su madre.

-Sí que estas lleno de sorpresas_ esbozo una ligera sonrisa que apenas se lograba ver _ solo que en esta ocasión te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser un kingsman

-Un sastre?

-Un agente kingsman _aclara seriamente pera dar a entender que esto no era una broma

-Como, un espía?

-Más o menos _ Eggsy negó sin poder creerlo pero la expresión de Harry le decía que era enserio _ interesado?

-Crees que tengo algo que perder?_ se miraban a los ojos, por primera vez,

Tras poner su mano en el espejo frente a ellos la habitación donde estaban comenzó a bajar como un ascenso, mientras él le contaba la historia de kingsman que eran los nuevos caballeros, tras descender una gran tramo fueron transportados por una cabina hasta llevarlos a otro lugar que Eggsy no reconocía.

-Vamos tarde_ estaba tan sorprendido que solo pudo seguir al mayor , realmente estaba sorprendido, anonadado, sin palabras _ tu padre tenía la misma mirada en su cara _ observo la sonrisa del chico para después seguir su camino _ como yo.

Caminaron por unos pasillos que casi se miraban iguales, hasta que al final de uno encontraron a un hombre calvo de lentes.

-Galahad- dijo este mirando su reloj

-Es mi nombre clave _ aclaro a Eggsy

-Tarde otra vez señor

-Buena suerte _ le deseo Harry , antes de cruzar la puerta le lanzó una última mirada, esos ojos castaños que seguían asiéndole sentí ese raro calor en el pecho.

Tras la puesta había un grupo de chicos, algunos de su edad otros un poco mayores, casi todos alfas, un par de betas y todos ellos era de una clase distinta a él, le miraron como si hubiera entrado en la habitación equivocada, por un segundo pensó en darse la vuelta he irse.

-Escuchen _ llamo de nuevo el hombre que encontró afuera de la habitación _ damas y caballeros mi nombre es Merlín, están a punto de embarcarse en la que probablemente es seguramente la entrevista de trabajo más peligrosa del mundo, solo uno de ustedes y solo uno de ustedes se convertirá en el nuevo Lancelot…


	3. Chapter 3

Primeras Impresiones

Capítulo 3

Confianza

-Alguien puede decirme que es esto? _ pregunta Merlín levantando un paquete hacia ellos, todos levantan la mano acepto Eggsy, que ya se siente fuera de lugar.

-Una bolsa de cadáveres, señor _ respondió el chico de en medio, cuando Merlín le sede la palabra, se llama Charlie. No supo que fue lo que le llevo a voltear a verlo, pero cuando lo hiso este le regreso una arrogante sonrisa de suficiencia, Eggsy solo lo ignoro, sabia como era la gente como el, todo lo que le había gritado a Harry se encontraba en esa habitación.

Merlín les hiso tomar a cada uno una bolsa y poner en ellas sus nombres y datos de un pariente cercano, así como un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Todos los demás se mostraban tan seguros y tomaban de muy buena gana todo lo que el mayor les decía, solo él era el que se sentía fuera de lugar, viéndolos a todos asentir la cabeza.

-Excelente, prosigan _ Merlín salió de la habitación y todos rompieron las filas caminando cada uno a una de las literas.

Eggsy no sabía si eso de las bolsas era una broma de mal gusto, y por un momento estuvo tentado a preguntarles a los demás, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo la chica que estaba a su lado extendió la mano presentándose.

-Hola, soy Roxanne, pero llámame Roxy_ esto lo tomo desprevenido, no esperaba que ninguno de ellos le hablara, pero Roxy parecía amable, era una beta, eso le tranquilizo un poco.

-Soy Eggsy _ estrecho su mano y ella levanto una ceja

-Eggy?_ en realidad no era su nombre, pero no le agradaba que le llamaran Gary

-No, Eggsy _ haciendo énfasis en las ultimas silabas de su nombre para que ella los escuchara

-Eggy, y de donde te han sacado a ti? _ Roxy y él se voltearon a ver a quien se unía a la conversación, Eggsy ya lo sabía, era Charlie, tenía las manos sobre las caderas estudiándolo desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza que llevaba aun con gorra.

Todos a su alrededor, los observaban, suponía que se hacían la misma pregunta, pensando, como alguien como él había terminado en un selectivo grupo de jóvenes aspirantes a kingsman, se sabía de memoria lo que seguía, había peleado toda su vida con personas así, y por lo contrario a lo que se pensaría, no es más fácil con tiempo.

-Sabes que no se nos permite hablar de quien nos propone _ corto Roxy detrás de Eggsy defendiéndolo, ella también sabía lo que pasaría, bueno, se cumplía lo que Harry le dijo, una excepción.

-Entonces solo tenemos que presionarlo un poco _ no le gustaba como sonaba eso, tampoco a Roxy, quien se estaba mostrando molesta con la actitud del alfa, uno de los chicos que los observaba se acercó tratando participar en la broma.

-Charlie solo hace conversación, no es cierto? _ el mencionado rio dirigiéndole una mirada a la chica y luego regresando su atención a Eggsy _ soy Digby _alargo la mano en dirección a Eggsy, que le regreso el saludo solo por educación repitiendo su nombre _ Eggy, este es Rufus_ estrecho la mano del nuevo sin siquiera verlo _ Eggy, Rufus.

Este le pregunto si venia de Oxford o de Cambridge, al negar, los otros le empezaron a recitar nombre de otras escuelas, hasta que salió el gracioso comentario de McDonald's, pero no, no podía golpearlos, no podía meterse en peleas, se dijo a mí mismo, ¿Que aria Harry?, recordar lo del bar no ayudo, solo les soltó un no muy resinado comentario sobre el ingrediente secreto de la sansa especial.

Roxy lo distrajo de una posible pelea, la otra chica de nombre Amelia, le dio una pluma para llenar el formulario, fue ahí cuando una gran revelación que hasta ese momento no le cruzo por la mente.

Las únicas personas que estaban siendo amables con el eran chicas, eran betas, y los alfas lo están apartando, y lo más importante de todo, hace dos días que no tomaba los supresores, notaba como un pequeño dolor en el estómago iba y regresaba, notaba que a pesar de no traer perfume tenía un ligero olor dulzón casi imperceptible y notaba que estaba llamando mucho la atención, de mala manera, pero atención al final.

El pánico casi lo petrifica, y cambia de color, Roxy le pregunta si está bien, el responde que sí, no le molesta que ella piense que es por la posibilidad de morir. Solo sabe que está en problemas, serios problemas.

Trato de calmarse, fue el último en recostarse a dormir, si es que acaso planeaba hacerlo, lo que dudaba, permanecería en vela toda la noche si era preciso.

Cuando la habitación comenzó a inundase, todos despertaron asustados, rápido todos, excepto el, por su puesto, sabían que hacer, el agua llegaba al techo y solo contaba con el aire de sus pulmones, nado hasta la puerta, esta no habría, los ductos de ventilación tampoco, fue cuando el espejo del baño le llamo la atención , antes de llegar , encontró a Amalia no estaba bien, desesperada, se estaba ahogando, la tomo lo más rápido que pudo y nado hasta Roxy que se encontraba con todos respirando con ayuda de las tuberías de la ducha de los inodoros, ella tomo a Amalia y la auxilio, pronto ambos estaban bien, el siguió hasta el espejo, le ardían los pulmones, no aguantaría mucho tiempo, comenzó a golpearlo con el puño hasta que lo logro romper y la succión del otro lado los arrastro con la corriente del agua, frente a ellos estaba Merlín, seco y claramente feliz.

-Felicitaciones, por completar la primera prueba _ todos trataron de incorporarse confundidos aun _ Charlie, Roxy, bien hecho _ algunos seguían respirando rápidamente y desorientados _ para los que todavía no están confundidos, si toman un tubo de respiración de sifón y un inodoro tienen un suministro de aire ilimitado.

Se sintió un poco tonto, por no saberlo, rodando los ojos.

-Eggsy_ apunto a él sonriendo _ bien hecho observando que era un espejo de dos caras

-Ha visto barios _ comento alguien, supuso que Charlie, pero no le tomo importancia, Merlín si, apunto a Amalia que seguía respirando con dificultad y sin levantarse

-Sí, pueden borrar las sonrisas de sus rostros, porque en lo que a mí respecta, cada uno de ustedes, excepto por Eggsy y Roxy olvidaron lo más importante, trabajo en equipo, por suerte Amalia no estrenara pronto su bolsa de cadáver.

Fueron conducidos a un vestidor, mientras, supuso, el personal médico se llevaba a Amalia en una camilla, se miraba mal, tosía y estaba un poco pálida, Eggsy también lo estaba, Merlín hablaba algo con el personal, esta era quizá su única oportunidad de pedir ayuda, antes de que algo malo pasara.

Los demás estaban muy ocupados secándose y hablando para prestarle atención, se acercó a Merlín calladamente.

-Señor, disculpe, cree que podría ver a Galahad _ susurro para que los otros no lo escucharon, el hombre lo miro extrañado_ por favor, es una emergencia.

-Me temo que es imposible, pero si es una emergencia quizá yo pueda ayudarte_ su tono bajo lo desespero un poco

-No le molestaría, si de verdad no fuera una emergencia tan urgente, y mis asuntos solo los puedo tratar con Harry, no es falta de confianza en usted, es solo que pienso le podría interesar también a el, esto podría afectarnos a ambos_ Merlín lo observo por un momento, que a Eggsy se le hicieron eternos, podía sentir un calor por su pecho, a pesar de estar empapado.

-El estará aquí en un momento, espera en el vestidor, mandare a los demás a los dormitorios_ anoto algo en sus notas y lo volvió a mirar muy seriamente

Cuando solo quedaba el, contemplo la posibilidad de ser echado después de la conversación que tendría con Harry en unos minutos, hasta el momento, entre los empleados, solo había divisado alfas y betas, ni un solo omega, también estaba el hecho de que Harry se molestara y lo echara personalmente.

El bochorno y el sudor frio eran pésimos juntos, trataba de respirar tranquilamente, pero a quien quería engañar, estaba asustado.

Las puertas se abrieron y su corazón salto como loco.

Se quedó sentado en espera de Harry, solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que se habían visto, el alfa camino hasta quedar frete a Eggsy y lo observo interesado.

-Merlín dijo que tenías una emergencia, te escucho, de que tratan esos asuntos que quizá me afecten a mí?_ no lo pudo evitar, se sonrojo apenas le escucho hablar.

-No fui del todo sincero contigo _ su vos era baja pero Harry le escuchaba con atención, asintiendo para que continuara _ que crees que soy?

El mayor no parecía entender, Eggsy se apresuró a aclarar antes de que pensara que le estaba tomando el pelo o desertando.

-Alfa, beta u omega?_ la cara del mayor cambio rápidamente, como si nunca se lo hubiera preguntado, como si simplemente lo hubiese dado por hecho para nunca más volver a pensar en ello y ahora no sabía que responder.

-Que eres Eggsy?_ pregunto por fin después de un momento

-Mírame, no es obvio?_ en honor a la verdad, era justo decir que Harry Hart había dejado de respirar y su cara bajo dos tonos _ no se nota, por que tomo supresores, pero, hace dos días que no los tomo, no lo pensé hasta hace un momento cuando comencé a sentirme mal y creo que está empeorando.

-Ciertamente si es digno de ser llamada emergencia_ un calor un poco más fuerte le obligo a doblarse un poco

-Necesito los supresores, no importa si por esto me eliminan de entre los candidatos, solo ayúdame_ odiaba su naturaleza, odiaba verse débil, ante un alfa, ante un hombre y más ante Harry Hart

-Espera aquí, regresare cuanto antes, pediré que las puestas se sierren automáticamente para que nade entre_ para su sorpresa el alfa tomo una de las toallas limpias y lo cubrió con ella, Eggsy seguía empapado y seguramente mostraba un paisaje horrible y patético.

Salió deprisa del lugar, y todo se sumió en un silencio casi insoportable, era seguro que le echarían, como podrían dejar a un omega entre sus filas, suponiendo que pasara las demás pruebas claro, le dolía el decepcionar a Harry, pero bueno quien le dijo que la vida era justa?

Paso quizá una hora, poco más, poco menos, no lo sabe realmente, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, caminaba rápido, pero de detuvo abruptamente a un metro de él.

-Eggsy _ volteo a verlo, podría jurar que en la cara del mayor habia un sonrojo _ te he traído las pastillas y una botella de agua_ trato de sonreír y pensar en algo ocurrente que decirle perro no salió nada, solo tomo ambas cosas, era exactamente la misma marca y presentación que el compraba, se preguntó cómo lo sabía, tomo una de las pastillas y sintió sus labios fríos y adormecidos cuando bebió el agua _ tienes los labios azules

-Es que hace frio_ soltó en un susurro, era verdad, ahora que la pastilla le estaba haciendo efecto, sentía la habitación helada, sus pies, sus manos, su rostro, congelados, aun llevaba los pantalones mojados y la toalla sobre sus hombros, antes seca ahora estaba húmeda.

Su cabeza bajo un poco más de lo que ya estaba, se sentía tan idiota, como pudo haber venido?

-Te sientes mejor?_ como retomando nuevo valor, el kingsman se sentó a su lado solo que un poco más retirado, lo apropiadamente lejos de un omega, carajo. _ debí haberme dado cuenta antes.

-De haberte dado cuenta antes, te abrías despedido de mí en la estación de policías _ sonrió tristemente, porque sabía que era verdad, ni siquiera se atrevió a ver a la cara a Harry.

-Crees que por ser omega no te habría ofrecido la misma oportunidad?_ el más joven solo asintió _Esto no cambia quien eres, o lo que puedes llegar a ser, solo lo complica un poco más.

-Qué significa eso? _ Harry apoyo los codos en las rodillas pasándose las manos por el cabello

-Que quizá más adelante habrá quien se oponga a que permanezcas en el programa, pero que yo no me arrepiento, fue un error mío, no tuyo.

-No quiero quedarme aquí solo porque tú te sientes culpable, si me van a echar que sea de una vez, para que alimentar vagas esperanzas_ agacho un poco más la cara, decidido a no llorar, había pasado por cosas peores a esta ligera decepción, lo superaría

-Yo no voy a dejar que pase, yo no dejare que te saquen, hablare con quien sea para que permanezcas en el programa, tu solo ocúpate de pasar las pruebas tan bien como lo hiciste hoy_ lo sabia, sabia lo de la prueba, casi lo había olvidado el mismo

-No vas a tener problemas por mi culpa?_ escucho un suspiro a su lado, una ligera brisa le todo la mano y su piel se erizo

-Puedo manejarlos_ le miro de reojo, Harry también le estaba mirando, y sus miradas se conectaron un momento, aparto la mirada rápidamente, porque no sonrojo le empezaba a cubrir las mejillas _Eggsy…_ aclarándose la garganta _ quiero disculparme, si mis acciones y comentarios a tu persona hasta el momento, ha sido poco caballerosas, yo …

-No lo hagas _corto tan rápido como pudo _ no me trates diferente ahora, dices que esto no cambia quien soy, entonces por qué cambiaría tu forma de tratarme?

Sabia la respuesta, ahora era un omega, que según lo que entendía, debían de ser dulces, delicados y una bola de adornos de cama sin personalidad propia.

-Si aún conservas un poco de respeto por mí, por mínimo que sea, me seguirás tratando igual que cuando me conociste, al chico del sur de Londres, no al omega, no me quites lo único que me queda.

No sabía si Harry lo entendía, pero tenía esperanza de que así fuera.

-Tienes razón_ le sorprendió tanto que lo volteo a ver, Harry le sonreía, era una sonrisa de verdad, nuevamente desvió la mirada _ sigues lleno de sorpresas, Merlín esta fuera, para llevarte a los dormitorios, te sugiero que te cambies de ropa antes de dormir _ logro asentir le apetecía dormir como un año entero _ me temo que debo dejarte, tengo una reunión que requiere mi presencia temprano por la mañana.

Eggsy lo observo caminar en dirección a la puerta, deteniéndose en esta para verlo

-Lleva las pastillas siempre contigo, no las dejes en los dormitorios _el omega pudo imaginarse lo que pasaría si alguno de los chicos las encontraba, así que asintió _ y Eggsy, no bajes la mirada ante nadie, te deseo suerte en las demás pruebas, sé que lo harás bien.

La sonrisa que le regalo al mayor fue verdadera, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, así que se sentía tonto, pero igual sonrió, porque se sentía feliz.

-Gracias Harry_ este asintió suavemente y se marchó, no quería perder el tiempo, siguió a Merlín a los dormitorios después de cambiarse, agradeciéndole lo que hiso por él, Merlín le sonrió y le indico que entrara a dormir.

Todos estaban dormidos, el lugar estaba seco, Amalia no estaba.

Una de las camas al lado de Roxy estaba libre, así que se recostó sin hacer ruido, tenía el frasco entre sus manos, miró a su lado, Roxy le estaba sonriendo desde su cama.

Y supo que todo estaba bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Primeras Impresiones

Capítulo 4

Harry

Sinceramente se sorprendió mucho cuando recibió esa primera llamada, le movió sentimientos dentro de sí, Eggsy, un chico lleno de sorpresas.

Seguía asombrado de que hubiese pasado por alto el género del chico, cuanto más lo pensaba más idiota se sentía, explicaba muchas cosas.

También explicaba lo que su padrastro le grito, ese cerdo lo sabía, Harry no quería pensar lo que le pudo llegar a pasar de haberlo dejado donde estaba. La sangre le hervía de recordar el mal trato que le daban.

Se sentía avergonzado, le había tratado bruscamente, incluso un poco grosero, cuando lo conoció se sorprendió de su aspecto, sus rasgos eran más finos de los que se miraban en las fotografías, era más menudo, sus ojos eran muy brillantes.

Tenía una belleza innata, por lo tanto, como carajos no se dio cuanta antes?

Seguía en su oficina dentro de las instalaciones kingsman, revisando los resultados de la primera prueba, Eggsy el paso con nota sobresaliente, eran contados los novatos que en esa prueba ayudaban a la agente encubierta.

Cuando recibió el audio de Merlín, se escuchaba a Eggsy pidiendo verle, su compañero explicando que era imposible y el chico insistiendo, se escuchaba turbado.

-Está bien Merlín, aún sigo en las instalaciones dile que iré, llévate a los demás _ escucho las instrucciones dadas a joven y se dirigió al área donde se encontraban.

No sabía que le quería decir, esperaba que no se arrepintiera.

Merlín esperaba en la puerta.

Al llegar le encontró sentado en una banca encorvado, tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas impropio del comportamiento mostrado hasta el momento, en la habitación flotaba un ligero perfume dulce, que le acelero un poco las palpitaciones del corazón.

-No fui del todo sincero contigo _ su vos era baja, sonaba avergonzada, adolorida, le escuchaba con atención, asintiendo para que continuara _ que crees que soy?

No lo comprendió, quiso preguntarle pero el chico se apresuró a especificar la pregunta.

Cuando lo conoció en persona no percibió ningún aroma característico de un omega, ni de un alfa, los expedientes no decían nada de ese aspecto, por lo que el supuso que era un beta.

Eso era antes, ahora, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, podía identificar el perfume de esta habitación como el de un omega joven, la revelación le callo encima como un balde de agua helada.

Solo entonces reparo en el verdadero aspecto de Eggsy, estaba empapado, aun de la prueba, en su cara se podía ver el dolor que sentía y la vergüenza que su padecimiento le daba, estaba muy sonrojado, y ese aroma solo podía ser el inicio de celo.

Temía que lo echaran, le temía a él.

Se encogió un poco su corazón cuando le pidió ayuda, pero su orgullo ingles le impidió mostrarlo tan evidentemente, coloco sobre Eggsy algo para que se cubriera y salió deprisa.

-Merlín, tengo que pedirte algo, pero esto es confidencial _ no quería involucrar a nadie en esta situación tan delicada pero realmente no sabía dónde ir para conseguir los supresores.

-Me disculpo de antemano, pero me fue imposible no escuchar la conversación que mantuviste con Eggsy, a diferencia de ti, yo estaba al tanto del genero del chico, creo que te alegrara saber que puedo conseguir los supresores en un mínimo de 20 minutos, ya he avisado a la doctora Foster y ella personalmente los traerá_ Harry dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, no se sorprendía que Merlín estuviera al tanto.

-Gracias_ pronto se dio cuenta de la forma que este lo observaba _ sabias de esto y no me dijiste?

-Me pareció gracioso, temo decirte amigo, que estas un poco oxidado en estas cosas, era muy obvio, para mí lo fue, ignoro por que los demás no se dan cuenta, sígueme debemos reunirnos con la doctora_ no tardaron más de 5 minutos para que los tres estuvieran reunido. Conocía a la doctora Foster, ella era una de las encargadas de asistirlos cuando regresaban de las misiones, era una mujer beta de piel tostada, mediana con risos tan marcados como indomables, cuando te miraba era como si supiera todo lo malo que has hecho, era una de las mejores, si regresabas en pedazos ella era una de las pocas que los podía unir y dejar algo parecido a lo que fuiste antes.

-Me gustaría ver a mi paciente en persona si a ambos no les molesta_ mantenía el frasco lejos de Harry para que este la dejara hablar antes de irse

-No es posible de momento, pero quizá sea mandado con usted en unos días, yo se las daré_ la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Sabe por qué los mejores doctores somos betas? Galahad?_ recargo su peso en uno de sus pies, mirándole de esa manera que solo ella podía, Harry apostaba a que nadie en esta organización se atrevía a desafiarla y ella también lo sabía _ pues es por qué nosotros no estamos sujetos las debilidades de nuestros instintos, lo último que quiero saber es que se le lanzo encima al chico en cuanto lo vea _apuntaba a Harry con uno de sus dedos de forma amenazadora

-Yo nunca haría eso_ trato de defenderse pero entendía el punto de lo que ella hablaba

-Sí, sí podría, lo he visto antes _ ambos se miraron por un momento antes de escuchar como Merlín se aclaraba la garganta para llamar la atención

-Me encantaría permanecer aquí toda la noche escuchándolos discutir, pero hay alguien que necesita de esas pastillas y si sirve de algo yo estaré fuera, si algo pasa puedo controlar la situación con una descarga eléctrica o algo parecido que deje a nuestro amigo presente fuera de combate _ la doctora no disimulo su sonrisa, pero era la única solución, accedió solo con la condición de que en unos días Eggsy le visitara en su oficina.

Al regresar a los vestidores casi se arrepiente al oler el aún más fuerte aroma que despedía Eggsy, se detuvo a un metro de el por qué no creyó prudente acercarse mas, no ahora, no en ese estado y no mientras Merlín pudiera dejarlo inconsciente.

-Eggsy _ sus mejillas se encendieron un poco cuando diviso el rostro del chico quien tomo el frasco y una botella de agua, sonrió vagamente tragando un par de pastillas, sus labios estaban pálidos, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas con un par de delgadas líneas de sudor por un lado de la cara_ tienes los labios azules

-Es que hace frio_ era cierto, hacia un poco de frio, pero él lo sentía más porque estaba aún empapado, descalzo, con los pantalones de dormir goteando ciñéndose a sus pierna y muslos, la toalla que le coloco estaba húmeda.

Mantenía la cabeza baja, como esperando un regaño, que estaba seguro residiría, pero Harry solo sintió la exagerada necesidad de acariciarle las mejillas.

-Te sientes mejor?_ respiro hondamente y tomo asiento a su lado lo suficientemente lejos para no atacarlo, uno de sus hombros se asomaba por debajo de la toalla, se esforzaba mucho por no perder el control, pero quería tocarlo, como nunca antes, su piel era tan tersa y blanca, la idea de besarla le hiso salivar, su rostro se le antojo tan fresco tan inocente, que una punzada de remordimiento le invadió _ debí haberme dado cuenta antes.

-De haberte dado cuenta antes, te abrías despedido de mí en la estación de policías _ pudo sentir su tristeza en el aire cuando le sonrió

-Crees que por ser omega no te habría ofrecido la misma oportunidad? Esto no cambia quien eres, o lo que puedes llegar a ser, solo lo complica un poco más.

-Qué significa eso? _ Eggsy no lo miraba, pero Harry no podía despegar los ojos de él, respiro hondamente, lo que no le ayudo, porque, si bien los supresores estaban haciendo efecto, aun podía percibir su aroma y este era como una droga, mientras lo respiraba, lo quería más y más.

Abría quien se opusiera a que Eggsy siguiera en el programa pero pelearía con quien fuera porque tuviera la misma oportunidad, era de los agentes más importantes y fuertes en la mesa redonda por así decirlo, podía con quien se le pusiera enfrente sin siquiera perder su elegancia.

Por un instante sus miradas se encontraron, una corriente caliente le recorrió la espalda al momento que Eggsy oculto su sonrojo,

-Eggsy…_ el autocontrol que conservaba hiso acto de presencia al fin _ quiero disculparme, si mis acciones y comentarios a tu persona hasta el momento, ha sido poco caballerosas, yo …

-No lo hagas, no me trates diferente ahora, dices que esto no cambia quien soy, entonces por qué cambiaría tu forma de tratarme?_ su corazón ya latía con mucha fuerza, ahora el ligero aceleramiento provocado por el anterior comentario le comenzaba a doler.

Según dictaban sus modales debía tratar con delicadeza a Eggsy, más que sus modales, sentía que era su querer el tratarlo dulcemente, pero sabía que estaba mal, Eggsy no era así, no era como los demás, no lo habían educado para ser un omega débil y delicado, no estaba acostumbrado.

Quizá con el tiempo, peso Harry, con el tiempo, pueda hacer las paces con su naturaleza, por lo mientras cualquier intento por forzarlo sería un error, no le quería presionar, ni hacerlo sentir incomodo, no quería que se alejara de él.

Sería raro, pero trataría de seguir con su anterior trato para con Eggsy, algunas veces lo olvidaría habiéndole las puertas, dejándolo pasar primero, acercándole la silla, pero podría logarlo, Harry lo entendía.

-Tienes razón_ sonrió para Eggsy y este se sonrojo más al verle, se preguntó si sería una costumbre o era por su anterior incidente _ sigues lleno de sorpresas.

-Me temo que debo dejarte, tengo una reunión que requiere mi presencia temprano por la mañana_ sentía la mirada de Eggsy en su espalda y aunque el olor casi desaparecía, Harry lo recordaba.

Aconsejo a Eggsy llevar siempre el frasco de pastillas con sigo, había visto a los demás candidatos y aunque en ese momento no le parecía nada del otro mundo, ahora no quería pensar en ellos cerca del chico, podían ser muy crueles si querían, pero Harry podía ser peor si se atrevían a algo.

-Eggsy, no bajes la mirada ante nadie, te deseo suerte en las demás pruebas, sé que lo harás bien.

Le regalo una sonrisa, más grande y brillante que las mostradas hasta el día de hoy, con sus mejillas rojas, con sus brillantes ojos mirando solo a Harry, y este pudo percibir una ligera brisa de felicidad.

-Gracias Harry_ podría quedarse toda la vida viéndolo sin cansarse jamás, pero opto por mejor retirarse.

Fuera estaba Merlín que lo examino por completo.

-Estaba por entrar y sacarle a rastras señor _ Harry no tenía que verle para saber que estaba sonriendo

-No era necesario, estaba todo bajo control_ Merlín asintió _ me retiro, puedes encargarte de él y de darle mis agradecimientos a la doctora?

-Por supuesto, a la doctora Foster le dará gusto saber en qué termino el asunto

Harry no dijo nada solo retomo su camino

-Suerte en se visita al profesor Arnold, señor…


	5. Chapter 5

Primeras Impresiones

Capítulo 5

Día V

Lo siguiente que Eggsy escucho acerca de Harry, es que estaba en el área médica inconsciente.

Verlo en esa cama le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados, hasta hace un par de días no lo conocía, no era más que un leve recuerdo doloroso de su niñez, le asombraba como todo cambiaba tan rápido, ahora sentía una desesperación inundarlo por completo, no sabía la razón, pero verlo en cama, inconsciente, indefenso, le causaba un dolor que le parecía conocido.

Recordaba borrosamente haber visto a alguien con el mismo semblante en el rostro, la misma desesperación en los ojos que el debería de tener en este momento.

No sabía dónde, no sabía en cuales ojos se estaba reconociendo.

Solo sabía que debía de tener paciencia y esperanza en que despertaría pronto, no sabían a lo que estuvo expuesto, Merlín le aconsejo que lo mejor era concentrarse en su entrenamiento, pasar las pruebas para que Harry estuviera orgulloso al recuperarse.

Sin agachar la mirada ante nadie, demostrando que era fuerte.

Tenía un par de inconvenientes, el primero tenía cuatro patas, JB, el perro que escogió, que por cierto no iba a crecer, estaba obligado a ir con el todo el tiempo, pronto llegaron a un acuerdo en común, si JB cooperaba Eggsy no le disparaba.

El segundo inconveniente eran los idiotas, si aún no les rompía la cara era por su relativamente nuevo autocontrol.

Amalia fue la primera en irse, después le siguieron otros 2 chicos que fallaron en las pruebas.

De todos, Charlie era el que más odiaba, el líder de todas las bromas y burlas, le seguía a todos lados, a las pruebas, a los entrenamientos, solo para recordarle a Eggsy lo inferior que era.

…-…-…

Después de una jornada de entrenamiento Merlín le comunico que Harry había despertado y quería verle, tan pronto como pudo salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Trataba de no sonreír como idiota, la desesperación que le acompañaba durante el tiempo que el alfa permaneció inconsciente desapareció tan repentinamente como llego, se sentía ligero, con una euforia casi ajena, aterrándole por un momento.

Al entrar, le vio con una bata roja, recién afeitado, el aroma de la colonia adornaba la habitación.

-Nadie te enseño a tocar antes de entrar?_ la sonrisa de idiota afloro a pesar de todos sus intentos de evitarlo, sonaba como el mismo de siempre, sintió como JB le jalaba la correa.

-Merlín dijo que querías verme_ el gruñido de JB llama la atención de Harry, a quien le mostró lo bien entrenado que tenía al cachorro quien decidí no dejarle en ridículo.

-Felicitaciones por quedar entre los últimos seis candidatos _ sus miradas se dirigieron la pantalla de la pared tenía los resultados de todos, Eggsy debía admitir que le agradaba la atención extra y las palabras bonitas, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

La conversación privada demasiado corta para su gusto, llego a su fin cuando Merlín le pidió se retirara para tratar con Harry algunos descubrimientos sobre la misión en la que trabajaban, el alfa insistió para que permaneciera con ellos, su compañero se mostró sorprendido y miro por un momento al más joven evaluándolo.

Merlín no lo contradijo, Eggsy sintió un calor agradable en las mejillas, comprendió lo seguro que se sentía bajo el manto protector de Harry.

Richmond Valentine, el súper genio que lanzaría pronto al mercado las nuevas Sims, tenía a todo el mundo emocionado, Kingsman sospechaba del beta con raro asentó y gusto por gorras vistosas, lo que ofrecía era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, la IP registrada en el implante que exploto la cabeza de ese desgraciado hombre los dirigía a él, también estaba la forma del cómo se hiso de poder tan deprisa y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así que Harry se infiltraría en una cena ofrecida por Valentine.

Al despedirse, Harry le deseo suerte en su siguiente prueba, Merlín rio no tan disimuladamente cuando JB comenzó a ladrarle a Harry que apretaba cariñosamente el hombro de Eggsy.

-Solo está protegiendo a su dueño_ el comentario y los gruñidos del perro les obligo a separarse de mala gana mirando a Merlín revisar algo en su tableta riendo bajito.

Aquí pasaba algo que no terminaba de captar.

-Ten cuidado Harry_ Eggsy se despidió desde la puerta jalando a JB que seguía buscando pleito con el de bata roja, este asintió de forma elegante, la puerta se serró con la renovada risa de Merlín de fondo.

…-…-…

No hay nada como saltar desde un avión sin saber si tienes paracaídas para darte cuenta de en quien puedes confiar, aunque al final resulte que todos tenían uno.

Rufus, Hugo y Digby estaban fuera, solo quedaban tres.

Faltaban dos pruebas, la siguiente era esa misma noche, una fácil, el objetivo era una chica durante una fiesta.

Era bonita, rubia, seguramente una alfa, Eggsy aún no se acercaba lo suficiente para saberlo, miraba como Charlie trataba de conquistarla con poesía barata, o lo que fuera que hacía.

Roxy a pesar de que, en efecto el objetivo era alfa no se intimido, trato más que conquistarla, de ganársela como amiga, era casi una pelea épica, Charlie recitando y Roxy psicoanalizándolo para restarle puntos frente la rubia.

Era el turno de Eggsy, no era un gran casanova siempre se limitó a observar, pero si podía enorgullecerse de algo era su gran carisma, además secretamente esperaba que su género le sumara puntos llamando la atención de la rubia un poco.

Respiro hondo tomando una copa de un mesero que vestía de blando, simplemente simulo pasar por ahí captando uno de los malos halagos de Charlie.

-No hay nada como el poder de la poesía para alejar el amor_ rio bastante fuerte llamando la atención de los tres, la rubia se mostró interesada mirándolo detenidamente, Eggsy intercepto su mirada.

-Pensé que la poesía alimentaba el amor_ tanto Charlie como Roxy dieron sus puntos de vista respecto a lo que Eggsy hacía, mientras tomaban el resto de sus copas, pero no fueron escuchados.

-Quizá un amor sólido, pero si no es más que una bagá inclinación hasta un soneto lo matara para siempre_ tenía la atención de la chica, si se desasía de los otros dos ganaría, se sentía fuerte, confiado, con poder.

-Y que recomiendas para fomentar el afecto?_ la sonrisa de Eggsy se ensancho más mostrando los hoyuelos mientras extendía su mano libre hacia la chica.

-El baile _ ella se mostró fascinada con la tan evidente invitación, sonrojándose, tras levantarse Roxy y Charlie fueron detrás de ellos, atacando a Eggsy que dio el primer trago de su copa, notando un sabor raro en ella_ soy yo o esta champaña sabe raro?

-Prueba una de estas_ la rubia que caminaba sujeta de su brazo le mostro la copa de color rosa de la cual bebía_ están deliciosas.

Este era, por decirlo así, el golpe final, trato de hacerlo lo más coquetamente que se le ocurrió, tomo la copa rosa con delicadeza, bebiendo sin dejar de verla a los ojos, como recordó hacia Harry la primera vez que entro en la sastrería, esperando tener el mismo efecto en ella como el alfa provoco en el_ Tienes razón, esta deliciosa.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar, sus dos compañeros se desmayaron, la chica corría y un hombre de blanco les comentaba acerca de lo maravilloso del Rohypnol, el mismo estaba mareado, descendiendo al piso, fue cuando presto atención a los hombres que se estaban llevando a Roxy.

Trato de impedirlo, aun estando mareado fue capaz de estrellar a uno de los hombres contra la mesa de cristal dejándolo inconsciente y al otro propinándole un golpe en la rodilla, al momento se escuchó un fuerte crujido el hombre bramo de dolor esto le hiso inclinarse dando oportunidad de noquearlo con un gancho.

Escucho que alguien maldecía detrás, por reflejo se agacho. a tiempo para no recibir un golpe por parte del hombre de blanco, retrocedió lo suficiente para tomar su puño cuando este le quiso golpear de nuevo, estrellándolo contra la pared, tomo una de las cortinas que estaban colgadas cerca del barandal para atarle el pie y empujarlo fuera, dejándolo colgando mientras gritaba .

Otro par de hombres trataron de someterlo pero fueron fichados rápidamente, antes de que Eggsy pudiera defenderse de otro par más que se acercaban sintió un golpe muy fuertemente en la cabeza, se llevó la mano a ella volteando para ver a su agresor, que era el objetivo, la chica rubia, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue a ella dándole un puñetazo en la cara, todo esto adornado por la música estridente y luces de colores.

Una nueva razón para odiar a los alfas.

Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, atado de manos y pies a lo que parecían vías del tren, frente a él estaba el hombre de blanco que lucía muy enojado. Pregunto si conocía a Harry Hart y que era kingsman, Eggsy respondió con una palabrota.

Se escuchaba el tres acercarse, el hombre le aseguro que kingsman no valía su muerte, Eggsy se burló preguntándole por cómo le habían bajado, el tipo de blanco le grito en otro idioma, estaba casi seguro que era una maldición.

Todo era parte de la prueba, el tren paso, pero a Eggsy no le ocurrió nada, Harry estaba frente a él felicitándolo.

-Entonces todos eran agentes?_ el alfa solo asintió _ como lo hicieron los demás?

-Roxy paso con honores, Charlie es el siguiente, quieres verlo?_ Harry se agacho para cortar las cuerdas tomándolo de una de las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse, Eggsy quería rechazar su ayuda pero cuando noto que estaba mareado no dijo nada.

-Me duele la cabeza_ se quitó la gorra sobando la parte trasera mientras el mayor reía abrazándolo por los hombros, esta vez ningún Pug desconfiado los obligo a separarse.

-No sabían que hacer contigo, la agente se excedido un poco, pero bueno, tú también_ se permitió recargar la cabeza un segundo en el hombro del mayor, sintiendo las vibraciones de su risa calmar el dolor de su posible contusión.

Charlie no paso la prueba, lo cual no le sorprendió del todo, Eggsy sabía que no era leal, así que solo quedaban Roxy y el.

Según la tradición pasaría las siguientes 24 horas con Harry, Roxy con un tal Percival, Merlín le dijo que este era el punto hasta donde su padre llego antes de morir. A su espalda sintió como los ánimos de Hart decaían, ambos bajaron la mirada por un momento, en un silencioso compañerismo recién formado entre ambos.

El pequeño grupo de cuatro compartió el camino de regreso a la tienda.

-Por cierto, bonito ojo morado_ miro a Roxy que le sonreía, olvidando un poco a sus superiores detrás de ellos.

-No es cierto me dejo el ojo morado?_ trato de encontrar algo que reflejara pero no había, la chica rio más alto sosteniéndose el estómago.

-No, pero me entere de lo que paso, le rompiste la pierna a uno de los agentes_ realmente no recordaba los detalles, ni la fuerza que uso, pero casi sonaba irreal.

-Yo, bueno, estaba bajo el efecto de un fuerte narcótico_ trato de excusarse no tan convencido, Roxy se divertía pero Eggsy se sintió apenado.

-Todos lo estábamos, desde el principio supe que solo seriamos tú y yo _ ella mantenía la mirada al frente sonriendo, cualquiera diría al verla que había esperado mucho para decirlo, la miro por un segundo, asombrado, él también lo sabía en el fondo _ Crees que él te extrañe?

-Quien?_ Roxy levanto una ceja cómicamente al mirarle de perfil

-Charlie, tu no tan secreto acosador_ Eggsy supuso que su cara era la misma que ponía cuando miraba algo relacionado con partos, porque todos, si todos, le estaban mirando_ no es cierto, no lo sabias?_ un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, Roxy reía, y los mayores permanecían callados quizá incomodos _ mira Eggsy, antes de que te pongas más blanco de lo que estas, quiero decirte que tengo un hermano y dos primos omegas, así que me dan igual los géneros, el grupo de idiotas se sospechó algo, pero eran tan brutos que no lo pensaron por mucho, Charlie lamentablemente sabe sumar dos más dos, si no lo dijo abiertamente supongo que es porque le frustraba que siempre estabas un paso delante suyo.

-Pobre de él y su orgullo _ las ganas de vomitar iban y regresaban no le afectaba que Roxy lo supiera, también suponía que la mayoría de los agentes estuviera al tanto, pero era diferente con alguien como Charlie.

-Exacto, así que te seguía y molestaba todo el tiempo como si tuviéramos 7 años_ La idea le aterro tanto como todas las anteriores veces en que imagino como le mirarían otros alfas de saber su género, como todo lo que Eggsy odiaba y temía más _ como una especie de amor odio

De la misma manera en que se obligó todas las anteriores veces cuando la idea llegaba a su mente, se recordó que todas esas personas no le conocían, solo juzgaban de acuerdo a los estereotipos que marcaban otros como ellos, en base a lo que les convenía.

El hecho de que Charlie no intentara agradarle o revelarlo a los demás era una clara muestra de lo intimidado y ofendido que estaba, no quería admitir que un omega era mejor que un alfa.

-Qué horror, porque escogiste este momento para ser tan indiscreta?_ no podía estar enojado con Roxy, sabía que ella disfrutaba tomándole el pelo, los dos se rieron en coro sin prestar atención a que el ascensor se detenía en el probador de la tienda. La vos de Percival lo devolvió a la realidad, sabían que lo siguiente seria más difícil, pero que más daba, se desearon suerte, antes de marchar cada uno con su instructor.

…-…-…

Se sintió extraño entrar en casa de Harry, solo estaban ellos dos, el alfa lo guio hasta su estudio, toda la casa tenía un aroma masculino muy agradable.

Se sorprendió al ver las paredes tapizadas con portadas de periódicos, todos los títulos eran llamativos, le explico su anfitrión que era una portada por cada misión cumplida, no todas eran heroicas y nadie nunca nadie le agradecería por ello.

Un kingsman debía ser ante todo un caballero.

Esto le recordó las cosas que Charlie solía decirle todo el tiempo, acerca de que este no era su lugar, Harry se mostró molesto cuando se lo comento, asegurando que no tenía nada que ver las circunstancias del nacimiento con el ser un caballero.

No podía imaginarse siendo como Harry, no sabría por dónde empezar, él era tan natural, no parecía esforzarse.

-Bien, primera lección, debiste preguntarme antes de tomar asiento_ las mejillas de Eggsy se encendieron avergonzado_ la segunda, como preparar un Martini adecuado_ eso si sabía hacerlo, aun así el alfa le mostro paso por paso la elaboración de lo que él consideraba un buen Martini.

Era bastante fuerte, más de lo que Eggsy estaba acostumbrado a beber, a Harry le causo gracia que tras el primer trago tosiera.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá de la sala.

-Así que el candidato de Arthur te estuvo acosando?_ el nuevo tema de conversación le tomo desprevenido a Eggsy, pensó que quería hablar sobre modales o algo por el estilo, pero en lugar de lo lógico le hablar de la confesión de Roxy.

-No lo sé, no solía prestarle atención, con la esperanza de que entendiera la indirecta y se largara_ el alfa se recargo contra la esquina del sofá para verlo, extendiendo uno de sus brazos por el respaldo.

-Antes comentaste la forma en que se refería a ti, además en un par de grabaciones de los entrenamientos se le mostraba manteniendo una conducta poco adecuada para cualquiera _ así que Harry solía vigilar sus entrenamientos, se preguntó con qué frecuencia lo hacía, bebió un poco del Martini intentando no carraspear.

-Sí, pero no significa nada, porque te interesa?_ al mayor solo se encogió de hombros terminando su trago.

-Los jóvenes como Charlie se encaprichan con facilidad, no descansando hasta que obtiene lo que buscan_ se miraron por un momento sin desviar la mirada, una costumbre muy común últimamente entre ambos.

-Aborrezco a la mayoría de los alfas, en especial a los que se encaprichan con migo que son en su mayoría tan orgullosos y pedantes que no creen en la existencia de un omega capaz de rechazarlos, es una promesa personal, no espero que la comprendas, pero te aseguro que no soy ni idiota ni ingenuo, la única razón por la que no preste atención a las intenciones ocultas de Charlie es porque estaba más preocupado por otras personas.

Cargo cada palabra con toda la seriedad que podía, Harry permaneció callado un momento sonriendo.

-Que personas?_ pregunto cómo quien pilla a un niño en una travesura.

-mi madre y hermana_ Eggsy percibió el atisbo de que Harry esperaba otra respuesta, se sintió incapaz de decepcionarle, solo por hoy _ también un idiota que permanecía inconsciente_ termino su copa con una ligera mueca en los labios.

-Yo soy un alfa_ Eggsy no necesitaba que se lo recordaba, pensaba en ello cada vez que estaban cerca.

-Eres mi excepción, bueno no mía, eres la excepción, tu entiendes_ Harry tomo la copa del más joven rozándolo con las yemas de los dedos.

_Eso me alegra, te sirvo otra?_ Eggsy estaba sintiendo como el calor del Martini le calentaba lentamente, se le notaba, pero Harry permanecía tan normal como siempre.

-No gracias, en realidad no suelo beber mucho, una más como esas y podría tener resaca mañana_ la risa del alfa se escuchó estrepitosamente por toda la habitación, o la sentía así Eggsy por los efectos del alcohol.

-Tienes mucho que aprender_ seguro que Harry se refería a la bebida de alcohol, pero por la mente de Eggsy se deslizo una idea tan rápido que no la pudo detener antes de decirla.

-Y estas impaciente por enseñarme_ no era su intención que sonara en doble sentido, enserio que no, pero así se escuchó, deseo esconder la cara entre los cojines, el mayor se miraba sorprendido.

-Es tarde, deberías ir a dormir, te mostrare tu habitación_ Eggsy asintió siguiéndolo un poco mareado, Harry lo miro divertido en las escaleras_ necesitas ayuda para subir?

-No gracias, deseo conservar la dignidad que me queda por esta noche_ una muy larga al parecer.

…-…-…

Si logro subir las escaleras esa misma noche, por si alguien se lo preguntaba, y la mañana fue más sencilla de lo que pensó, caminaron a la tienda con calma Eggsy trataba de estudiar la forma en que se movía el alfa, tan cómodo en su propia piel que daba envidia.

Al entrar, Harry le explico que ese día le tomarían las medidas para su primer traje a la medida, pasara lo que pasara, tendría un recuerdo, el probador principal estaba ocupado, por lo que el alfa pensó en mostrarle otro lugar mientras terminaba el caballero que lo ocupaba.

Era un probador pequeño.

-Así que, arriba o abajo?_ últimamente a todo lo que decía Eggsy se le podía encontrar doble sentido, ninguno de los dos hablaba al respecto.

Resulto que dentro de ese vestidor estaba una gran variedad de instrumentos que eran increíbles, balas, armas, cuchillos, explosivos, venenos, todo en cómodas y elegantes presentaciones para no desentonar con los trajes de los kingsman.

Al salir, del encargado aviso a que el probador estaba siendo desocupado, por un hombre que conocía a Harry, era Richmond Valentine acompañado de una mujer omega, por el modo en que Harry reacciono y la forma en que su alfa se esforzó para que Valentine no le prestara atención, Eggsy sabía que esto era malo, Valentine sospechaba, intercambiaron un par de palabras, que parecieron ser más amenazas que consejos.

Eggsy entendió el dicho "Si las miradas mataran", la omega, ella no dejaba de verlo, los estudiaba, por consecuencia, no pudo evitar mirarla, pudo notar primero sus prótesis en las piernas, era de sus misma estatura, un par de años mayor que él, sin unir a un alfa, era bonita y fuerte, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos.

Eggsy en toda su vida llego a conocer una gran variedad de omegas, desde los más mimados bonitos que nacían para unirse a un alfa y tener hijos, hasta los que trabajaban para salir adelante pero aun así cargando con la unión de un alfa de algún tipo.

Esta mujer, no era de ninguno de ellos, se acercó asechando cuando noto el menor atisbo de amenaza en una oración de Harry, era escandaloso, pero podía ver que ella se preocupaba por Valentine, y lo escandaloso era que un beta y un omega no podían estar juntos, no era natural, toda ella era antinatural, miro a Harry sin una pisca de miedo o intimidación, cuando a el mismo a veces le costaba seguir los pasos del kingsman, ella era la que le amenazaba a él, en el ambiente se podía sentir, normalmente un omega podía liberar dependiendo de la situación feromonas especiales, las que ella liberaba le mandaban el mensaje a Harry de que se alejara, pero había algo más, estaba tratando de manipular a Harry.

Ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando su mano tomo la de Harry, simplemente paso, este se sobresaltó, pero no la soltó, en lugar de eso la apretó más, aconsejo a Valentine comprar un sombrero que combinará con su traje , este agradeció sonriendo y salió gustoso, un par de segundos después la mujer se movió de su sitio.

Ya no miraba a Harry, le miraba a él, sonriendo, fue menos de un segundo, se miraron a los ojos, viéndose de verdad, todos sus instintos le alertaban más de ella que de Valentine.

La mujer recorrió con la mirada una última vez a Eggsy sin disolver la sonrisa, saliendo de la tienda de la mano de Valentine.

Su coche se alejó de la calle, pero dentro de la tienda Harry aun le apretaba la mano, a través de ella sentía una oleada de enojo, furia, frustración y uno no menos inquietante de excitación, todas las emociones del alfa estaban a flor de piel.

No sabía qué hacer, en una ocasión, cuando aún vivía su padre, observo como su madre le trataba de calmar tras un día demasiado pesado en el trabajo, ella le tomaba de las manos y trasmitía en sentido contrario sensaciones de calma.

Nunca lo había practicado, pero comenzó a pensar en la noche anterior cuando Harry se estaba riendo de el al subir las escaleras, recordó la sensación de protección que le hacia sentir al apoyarlo ante los demás.

Sonrió cuando el alfa volteo a verlo con el semblante más tranquilo, sentía como se estaba tranquilizando por el tacto de sus manos.

-Ella trato de controlarte o algo así_ Hart miro por unos minutos sus manos entrelazadas comprendiendo la situación.

-Por qué no dejas que el sastre te tome las medidas, tengo que hablar con Merlín, regresare lo más rápido pueda_ le quedo la sensación vacía en el pecho y en la palma adormecida al separarse, miro como Harry se frotaba la mano vacía, como si sintiera la misma incomodidad.

…-…-…

No permaneció mucho con Harry después de eso, Roxy también fue llamada antes de tiempo, la última prueba se había adelantado.

Y no la paso.

Le pidieron que le disparara a JB, bromeo y amenazo tanto al perro con esa idea que este ya ni se asustaba cuando le apuntaban con el arma, por que confiaba en que Eggsy no lo lastimaría nunca.

Al final su lealtad fue su defecto fatídico.

Sabía que poda pasar, estaba preparado para afrontar una derrota de ese tamaño, pero ese hombre, Arthur, le hablo como si todo su paso por los entrenamientos y pruebas no fuese más que un chiste, refiriéndose a él como "El pequeño experimento de Harry" que fallo de nuevo.

Deseo tanto poder dispararle al hijo de puta.

Y si, llevarse su coche era mala idea, en una organización de espías debió suponer que era una pésima idea.

No podía ver a los ojos a Harry, le había fallado, pero no se arrepentía, el no lastimaría a su perro, le grito reclamándole y el alfa le contesto con la misma manera.

Y supo que las balas eran de salva, JB jamás corrió peligro, igual que la prueba de las vías, Amalia era una agente.

Eggsy admitió en vos alta que Arthur tenía razón sobre él, no era más que un chiste, el rostro de Harry cambio en un segundo, comprendiendo que Arthur lo presiono durante la prueba para que Eggsy fallara, por eso la insistencia en ocupar.

-Me ocupare de arreglar esto cuando vuelva_ subió a sus habitaciones seguido de Eggsy que le preguntaba casi desesperado por lo que hacía y a donde se dirigía.

Valentine planeaba algo en una iglesia de Kentucky, Harry tenía que averiguar que era y si podía detenerlo.

Eggsy se quedó en el estudio de la casa de Hart viendo todo lo que pasaba.

Entonces, ocurrió todo, todas las personas de esa iglesia enloquecieron y se mataban las unas a las otras, Harry estaba entre ellas, que podían hacer simples hombres contra un kingsman entrenado. Fue una masacre, cuando termino, recobro la razón viendo toda la muerte que provoco a su paso, fuera de la iglesia estaba Valentine.

Con su estúpido discurso de villano, era un patético idiota con aires de grandeza, no era ni la mitad de hombre que Harry.

Y aun así, era Harry quien había muerto.

Frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlo, con miles de kilómetros que le impedían correr a él.

Ahora Eggsy sabia donde había viste el mismo sufrimiento que experimentaba, la misma desesperación de saber que ese hombre jamás regresaría a su lado, el vacío en sus ojos que no dejan de llorar.

Por qué el dolor es tan grande, tan insoportable que le hace gritar, ahora sabe que esta solo de verdad, solo con todo ese dolor dentro de sí.

Era en su madre, cuando entendió que su esposo estaba muerto, que estaba sola y que no quedaba nada más que entregarse a la desesperanza y el vacío.

Lo vivió todo como espectador en su niñez, ahora le tocaba sentirlo en carne propia.


	6. Chapter 6

Primeras Impresiones

Capítulo 6

El final, la caída y …

El licor quemaba su garganta, pero adormecía todo su ser.

Su mano sostenía temblorosa el vaso del que bebía, por su cabeza pasaban tantas ideas que se comenzó a marear, o tal vez era el alcohol.

Una en particular, le seducía con tanta intensidad que opacaba los efectos del contenido de su trago.

Arthur le observo desde la cabecera de la gran mesa, odiaba a esta persona, pero era la única con poder suficiente para regresarlo a kingsman.

Recordó con dolor, a Harry mencionar que Arthur nunca rompía las reglas, entonces la vio, la marca de la deshonra, encontró frente a si a la persona que traiciono a kingsman desencadenando en la muerte de su ser amado.

Disfruto personalmente de la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro al descubrir que había ingerido el veneno con el que pensaba matarlo, era algo que guardaría por el resto de su vida, pero aun no era suficiente.

Podía asegurar sin equivocarse que Merlín experimentaba su misma ira, lo veía en sus ojos, Roxy dejo de apuntarle pasado un momento, solo quedaban ellos tres.

Ella se encargaría de destruir el satélite con el que Valentine controlaba su arma ganando tiempo, mientras que Eggsy entraban en el bunquer situado en las montañas dando acceso a Merlín al sistema desactivándolo definitivamente.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que pasaría dentro unos momentos que le tomó por sorpresa el paquete frente a el, era un obsequio.

El traje se ajustó a Eggsy como una segunda piel, admiro en el espejo lo parecido que estaba a un caballero, añoro el reflejo de Harry detrás de él.

Entrar fue sencillo, llego hasta el salón donde todos festejaban ignorantes del sufrimiento del mundo entero. En lo alto Valentine y su espeluznante mujer omega hablaban en su oficina.

Accedieron con facilidad al sistema, su trabajo estaba terminado, comenzaba a levantarse, deteniéndose al sentir el contacto frio de un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Que carajos haces aquí?_ Charlie sonrió ordenando que levantara las manos donde pudiera verlas, sabía que su familia era influyente, también supuso en ese mismo momento que dada su cercanía con Chester King el seria uno de los que estuvieran con Valentine.

-Es una grata sorpresa, pequeño omega, quizá antes de que te maten me divierta contigo_ no debió decir eso, Eggsy tiene un límite, pocas personas en su vida lo han colmado, era una lástima no poder hacerle más daño, tras una descarga y un puñetazo el imbécil estaba inconsciente.

Por otro lado Valentine sabia del intento de sabotaje en su contra, mandado a sus guardias tras de Eggsy, a pesar de derribar a muchos de ellos, más seguían llegando acorralándolo.

Creyó nunca haberse alegrado tanto de que Merlín estuviera de su lado, a todas y cada una de las personas que tenían un chip implantado en la nuca les exploto la cabeza en una elaborada coreografía de colores.

A pesar de haber destruido uno de los satélites de Valentine, este, que no era tan tonto como para llevar el mismo su creación, obtuvo uno nuevo, por lo que era necesario asegurarse de que Valentine despegara la mano del botón que la accionaba.

Para llegar a Valentine debía pasar sobre ella.

Le dio un nombre al rostro, Gazelle, era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que se imaginó, el omega más fuerte que había conocido hasta el momento.

Cuando la música que marcaba la maquina funcionando comenzó, Eggsy estaba en el piso, Gazelle le miraba desde lo alto, con una sonrisa poderosa en sus labios.

-Pensé que eras más fuerte, en la tienda hasta te creí como yo _ su largo cabello negro le enmarcaba el rostro ensombrecido por las luces disco a su espalda_ es decepcionante.

Cada ataque era igual de mortal, solo podía retroceder, defenderse sabiendo que mientras la música sonaba en el mundo las personas morían.

Un mundo donde aún había personas que amaba, por las debía de luchar.

-Ríndete, te daré una muerte rápida, así podrás estar con él, con tu alfa, como desprecio a los que son como tú, los que se arrastran detrás del primero que los olfatea, son una vergüenza_ una nueva marea de ira se apodero de Eggsy, como se atrevía a mencionar a Harry, siendo ella la que le dio el arma a Valentine, la golpeo tan duro que se escuchó algo romperse, ambos se miraron a los ojos y el final llego.

Una sola cortada basto, desplomándose, con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro, sabiendo algo que Eggsy desconocía, aspirando con dificultad sus últimos segundos de vida, su mirada se dirigía en dirección de Valentine.

Escuchaba como le llamaba, con el dolor, con el sufrimiento, con la desesperación en los ojos de no poder responderle, pronto toda vida la abandono.

-Gazelle!_ bramo el beta, no hubo más contestación que la cuchilla que en su momento perteneció su Gazelle, clavándose en su pecho, a Eggsy le pareció poético, retirando la palma de la máquina, todo se quedó en silencio, solo se escuchó su cuerpo al caer desde la ventana.

Desde donde estaba tirado podía verla, con su piel verde por el veneno, Eggsy sonrió al saber que le dolía más saberla muerta, que su propio padecimiento.

-Duele cierto?_ Valentine le prestó atención, desfigurando su rostro en respuesta_ solo te envidio una cosa, y es que tú la veras antes que yo a él_ solo cuando contemplo el cuerpo sin vida pudo exhalar.

Todo acabo, el mundo está, por el momento, a salvo.

…-…-…

Lo que pensó desaparecería con la muerte de las personas que le arrebataron a Harry no se fue, permaneció hay, asechándolo silenciosamente, no dormía, no comía, solo con un arma en las manos estas dejaban de temblar.

No podía derrumbarse, no ahora, kingsman estaba siendo reconstruido, limpiándolo de traidores, cuando no estaba en una misión, estaba con los nuevos reclutas o en la nueva casa de su madre con proyectos.

Logro encarcelar a Deán y a su pandilla, era difícil para su madre, porque el lazo que tenían no se rompería a no ser que alguno musiera, pudo matarlo, ahora tenía la suficiente sangre fría, pero no lo hiso, su madre lo resentiría, aun siendo Deán de quien se hablaba.

Estaba tomando supresores cuando los necesitaba, tenía un nuevo trabajo en una pastelería cercana a su nueva residencia, Eggsy cuidaba a la bebe o lo hacia la amable anciana Collins, su vecina de enfrente.

Todos estaban avanzando, menos él.

Le dieron la casa de Harry por si quería mudarse con su familia a ella, Merlín aseguro que el así lo querría, pero Eggsy no pudo hacerlo, solo tocar la perilla de la puerta le costaba horrores.

Cuando llego el momento de empacar las pertenencias del alfa se ofreció voluntario, nadie le llevo la contraria, no en ese tema, no cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Harry. Si el abrir la puerta principal le dolió en el alma, guardas sus cosas en cajas la resquebrajaba, más de una ocasión lloro con la bata roja entre sus brazos.

Llego al límite de pasar más tiempo en misiones, en su mayoría demasiado peligrosas para ir solo, que con sus amigos y familia.

No permanecía ajeno a las miradas de preocupación de todos, en solo cinco meses se hiso de un nombre en los bajos mundos, en el que le temían por su precisión, su frialdad y su falta de piedad, en kingsman le respetaban, el puesto de Galahad le fue ofrecido un mes después del día V, cuando se terminó la lista preliminar de los agentes activos que seguían siendo leales a la organización, aun no aceptaba oficialmente.

Necesitaba estar en el campo, para no prestar atención a su guerra interna, sabía que las cabecillas de kingsman se estaban impacientadas por su silencio, pero no podían presidir de él, era demasiado importante, su nombre ya pesaba.

Entendía que era absurdo posponer lo inevitable, pero le provocaba una culpa tal, que solo considerar tomar el puesto de Harry le daba asco de sí mismo.

Toco fondo el día que sus problemas personales afectaron su vida profesional visiblemente, recibió un disparo en el hombro.

Su madre fue quien pidió hablar con el primero, a solas, la tarde después de ser dado de alta miraba a su hermana jugar en su recién reconstruido jardín trasero.

Tomo asiento a su lado, mirándolo con la tristeza que solo una madre puede sentir, al ver a su hijo derrumbarse.

-Sé que estás pasando por algo muy difícil, no tienes que decirme nada, nada acerca de adónde vas todas las mañanas, de adonde desapareces por días, del por qué todas las noches despiertas gritando, a mí me basta con la versión que tengo, pero no pe pidas que permanezca sin hacer nada mientras de autodestruyes_ no recordaba cuando necesitaba de sus carisias hasta que su madre le paso su mano por la mejilla.

-Aun te duele la muerte de papa?_ Michelle tomo las manos de su hijo entre las suyas acariciándolas.

-Todos los días, mas desde que me equivoque, no sé si recuerdes los días posteriores a la noticia de su muerte, yo no podía hacer ni pensar en nada que no fuera mi propio sufrimiento, olvide que en la misma casa había un pequeño bebe que me necesitaba, que también había perdido a un padre, para cuando comencé a levantarme era muy tarde, nos condene a ambos a estar atados un monstruo, te veía crecer, dejando todo lo que amabas, preguntándome, como podías amar a una madre que te arrastraba consigo, aun lo hago, me has dado más de lo que yo a ti, por eso no quiero que te suceda lo mismo, lo veo en tus ojos, porque puedes sonreír, pero ellos no me mienten_ ambos lloraban, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

-Perdí, a al hombre que me ayudo a conseguir todo esto, todo lo que tengo y lo que soy se lo dedo a él, lo peor es que no tengo derecho de sentirme así, yo no era para el quizá más que un aprendiz, ahora él no está_ su madre apretó con más fuerza sus manos atrayéndolo mas contra si, abrazándolo.

-Todo aquel que llega a conocerte de verdad no puede más que amarte Eggsy, si el vio algo en ti, te puedo asegurar, que ese era su sentir, el no querría verte así, él te conoció fuerte, hijo, tienes que dejarlo ir, por tu bien_ podía sentir como le acariciaba la espalda, podía sentir las lágrimas mojar el hombro de su madre y podía sentir la razón que tenía.

Lloro tanto como pudo su alma, lloro tanto que su hermanita comenzó a llorar también.

Al día siguiente, más calmado entro en la oficina de Merlín, en ella solo estaba Roxy y Percival, quien estaba por aceptar el puesto de Arthur.

Ante ellos acepto de forma oficial su lugar como Galahad, el mayor le estrecho la mano, dándole la bienvenida, Roxy, por su parte fue más efusiva, a la partida del mayor se arrojó a abrazar a Eggsy llorando de alegría.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de la ausencia de Merlín.

-Donde esta Merlín?_ el chica limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas le miro por un instante con duda, para desaparecerla inmediatamente de su semblante.

-Tuvo una emergencia que requería de su presencia, pero le mandare un mensaje y seguro Percival comunicara a la directiva tu decisión, se está haciendo cargo en la ausencia de Merlín_ no tuvo razón para dudar de la palabra de su amiga, pero ella parecía querer seguir abrazándole.

Solo venía a decir eso, regresaría a casa, pero no pudo, al parecer, Merlín le tenía preparada una misión, por lo que llego en el momento justo, según Roxy, su primera misión oficial como Galahad.

Siberia, Rusia, muy lejos, era una misión sencilla, la cosa es que sentía algo raro en el ambiente, igual que antes.

Algo se estaba perdiendo.

Pero que era?


	7. Chapter 7

Primeras Impresiones

Capítulo 7

El retorno

La muerte iba a ser mi gloria, pero el destino me la ha negado…

Al despertar en una habitación ajena, la desorientación es lo primero de lo Harry es consiente, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando los recuerdos se amontonan unos sobre otros de forma abrazadora e inquietante en su mente, sobre todo, los últimos.

Recordaba, el sonido del disparo, seguido de un inquietante silencio que se llevaba todo a su paso dejando en su lugar oscuridad, no vio su vida pasar frente sus ojos, sucedió tan rápido que, solo una idea llego a él antes del fin.

Eggsy.

Lamentó dejarle solo.

Ahora, una fuerte punzada de dolor en su cabeza lo regresaba al presente. Se encontraba en el hospital **Hardin Memorial** en la ciudad de **Elizabethtown** , **Kentucky** , a 5 meses del día V.

Uno de los doctores que lo trataron desde su ingreso el día de la masacre de la iglesia, le permitió realizar una llamada a Merlín, esperando que aun hubiera alguien hay para responder.

Logro enterarse de los acontecimientos que se desencadenaron tras el día V, muchos gobiernos perdieron a sus líderes y cabecillas, sin autoridades el vandalismo y el caos masivo se extendieron por la mayoría de las naciones, fue un trabajo en unión por parte de los gobiernos intactos el ayudar a los no tan afortunados, las potencias mundiales pronto lograron estabilizarse, estas a su vez sumaron fuerzas para levantar a las restantes.

Para bien o para mal.

La explicación oficial dada a la población en común, fue que Richmond Valentine era el responsable de todo el mal ocurrido mediante tecnología en las Sims, a Harry le sorprendió la sinceridad con que fue revelado el suceso por de los gobiernos, incluido el suyo. Pero no había nada del cómo fue detenido.

No existían pruebas de si kingsman estaba aún funcionando, si existían sobrevivientes o no. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era lógico, era una organización secreta de espías, no debía de haber pruebas de su existencia.

El timbre sonó, una, dos, tres veces antes de que fuera aceptada la llamada, al principio nadie contesto, "Oxford no Brogue" fue lo único que necesito decir para que le trasladaran a una línea segura.

Jamás pensó que escuchar la vos de su amigo le traería tanto alivio.

No espero mucho para recibir en persona de la visita de Merlín, quien ya estaba preparando todo para trasladarle a Londres lo antes posible.

-Los doctores me explicaron el milagro de mi sobrevivencia, estuve en operación 12 horas seguidas_ explico cuando noto su amigo miraba la herida de su cien_ Como esta todo?

Tomando asiento a un lado de su cama, su compañero sigue mirándolo aun sin poder creerlo_ Todo bien, en lo que cabe, Chester nos traiciono, tenía un trato con Valentine, ahora está muerto pero nos quedamos sin muchos agentes después de la limpia. Aun así, la organización se está recuperando deprisa.

De los detalles se enteró al dirigirse a Londres, su miedo fue lo que le detuvo de preguntar por Eggsy desde un principio, su corazón salto en su pecho al saber que fue el quien dio muerte a Valentine, era también en vos de Merlín uno de los principales agentes con los que se contaba de momento.

Todo su miedo estaba infundado, Eggsy era demasiado fuerte, tan valiente que su sola presencia debía de atemorizar a su oponente. Sonrió al imaginar cómo sería ahora.

No le gusto la forma en que Merlín le miro al preguntar más sobre Eggsy.

El beta libero un suspiro de cansancio retirando por un momento los lentes, masajeo el puente de su nariz antes de responder _Eggsy no sabe de ti aun, no ha estado muy bien desde tu, supuesta muerte, le sacamos del país antes de trasladarte, está en una misión en Siberia, le daremos la noticia lo más tranquilamente posible.

-A que te refieres con mal?_ ambos se miraron directo a los ojos, Merlín fue quien rompió el contacto, extendió a Harry su tableta.

En ella estaba un informe detallado sobre Eggsy, información médica, sobre sus misiones, sus porcentajes y su análisis psicológico.

Mientras más subían sus misiones y sus porcentajes más decrecía su salud.

-A todos nos dolió cuando te creímos muerto, pero Eggsy se llevó la peor parte, estaba alcanzando limites peligrosos, rallando en la psicosis, recién se está recuperando, no podemos arriesgarnos a que decaiga, la noticia de tu regreso, le puede afectar de muchas maneras, tanto bien como no mal, la doctora Foster cree que lo mejor es introducirte a su vida de manera lenta.

Un vacío en su pecho se agrando al instante, frio, profundo, desesperante, le arrebataba el aliento, saber que había causado tanto daño, de forma inconsciente, a alguien tan importante, le alimentaba, creciendo a cada momento que no le pedía de rodillas que le perdonara.

Tendría que sobrevivir un tiempo con la desesperación de correr a Eggsy, su salud aún no se encontraba del todo bien, a solo un par de días de despertar, debía permanecer en cama, a las órdenes de los doctores de kingsman.

No dejaban de verlo todos, se detenían al reconocerlo en los pasillos, susurrando en supuesta voz baja, era un poco incómodo pero como un caballero prosiguió su camino, convenció a Merlín y los doctores de permitirle entrar por su propio pie a las instalaciones, eran las mismas, pero algo en ellas era diferente. El personal era nuevo en su mayoría, así que estaba en desventaja ellos le conocían pero no al revés. Ni siquiera su traje, el cual, su amigo beta le llevo amablemente, se sentía como antes.

Se dirigían al ala médica al recibir el mensaje de Roxy, solicitando la presencia de Merlín con urgencia, se trataba de una emergencia, sobre Eggsy, algo en su misión no estaba saliendo como debía y necesitaba la ayuda de un experto.

Tratándose de su joven omega no existía poder en este mundo que pudiera contra Harry Hart, termino acompañándolo donde Lancelot.

En las pantallas se mostraba la ubicación de Galahad, estaba en una persecución, Eggsy recorría la carretera velozmente en una motocicleta escapando de sus perseguidores, necesitaba una ruta de escape que le asegurara perderlos rápidamente.

Su misión era solo enterarse de lo que planeaba una organización recientemente creada, deslumbrada en Siberia Rusia, su último informe hace 5 horas informaba que la investigación le llego hasta la ciudad de Omsk, el objetivo era adquirir un cargamento de 3 ojivas nucleares robadas durante el caos del día V, no se sabe de qué gobierno fueron sustraídas.

Eggsy logro arrebatarles las ojivas y mandarlas de forma encubierta a un punto, al que en poco tiempo agentes kingsman las tomarían bajo custodia para la investigación de su procedencia, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer de Siberia el grupo armado lo encontró.

-Eggsy estas en altavoz_ comunico Lancelot cediendo la silla a Merlín frente la gran computadora desde donde monitoreaban.

-Es un gusto! Si nos les molesta me gustaría un camino con menos balas!_ en otra de las pantallas se mostraba lo que grababan los lentes del agente, los disparos en ambas direcciones y los neumáticos derrapando en el asfalto con un poco de aguanieve eran la música de fondo.

-El gusto es que conserves tan bien humor en estas circunstancias, ahora, la única ruta de escape segura es tomar la calle a tu derecha entraras al distrito de Leninsky, podrás perder hay a los vehículos amas grandes, luego podrás perderlos en el tren, en Omsk son ahora las 5 de la tarde por lo que el ultimo tres parte en 30 minutos, aun puedes tomarlo._ se pudo escuchar cuando Eggsy entraba en calles más pequeñas, que estaban llenas de nieve, dos de los coches que le seguían se detuvieron, siguiendo uno compacto acompañado de dos motociclistas que seguían disparando.

Galahad esquivaba los disparos, lanzando algunos de vez en cuando, era suficientemente difícil manejar en una calle con nieve fresca como para despegar ambas manos y desviar la mirada, por lo que antes de deshacerse de los dos motociclistas en una curva cerrada, uno de ellos disparo en su hombro, que previamente fue lastimado en su última misión, resintió el impacto con un grito ahogado, que lleno de pesar a Harry, pero no perdió la concentración.

El coche restante reanudo su tarea de derribarlo, disparando sin piedad, Eggsy trataba de alejarlos lo más posible, pues como dijo Merlín, eran aun de día y estaban en una área civil, la motocicleta patino un poco al tratar de esquivar a un par de peatones que salieron corriendo pidiendo ayuda, uno de ellos fue herido en la pierna por un disparo.

Si seguía en esa dirección llegaría a una avenida llena de personas saliendo de su jornada laboral, con unos locos disparando sin cuartel detrás de él prefirió arriesgarse, desvió su camino, Merlín y Roxy le gritaron que no se desviara, que seguramente en cuanto observaran el peligro todas las personas huirían, pero no era una garantía.

Harry solo podía mirar, se sentía inútil, si solo el pudiera estar hay para ayudarle, pero solo podía observar en silencio como se desviaba más y más de la estación de trenes, y cada calle era más difícil que la anterior, el invierno estaba cubriendo Siberia.

Merlín advirtió que de desviarse más, no podría llegar antes de la partida del tren, Eggsy le respondió que presionándolo no ayudaba, la persecución se tornaba más difícil al terminarse sus municiones.

A minutos de que el tren partiera, Galahad seguía a una distancia considerable, era casi un hecho que no llegaría, Harry supo lo que era el miedo de perder a alguien frente tus ojos sin poder intervenir.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, para cuando se dio cuenta las palabras habían salido de sus labios, causando efecto en todos.

-Harry?_ pregunto Eggsy en vos baja, un segundo, solo se necesita un segundo para que todo pase de mal a peor, en un segundo un auto con una familia dentro apareció en una esquina, el agente kingsman perdió la concentración por un segundo, no lo noto con tiempo suficiente para rodear, solo pudo prepararse para el impacto, saltando y rodando por el asfalto.

La cámara de los lentes seguía funcionando gracias al casco que Eggsy llevaba puesto, por lo que todos pudieron ver como Galahad se ponía de pie aturdido, los hombres del coche bajaron apuntando con sus armas.

-Mierda!_ grito Eggsy de dolor por su hombro, al retirar el casco, fue los ultimo que escucharon antes de que la línea se cortara, el video se detuvo, el audio tardo un minuto en irse, lo suficiente para escuchar el inicio de un apela.

El silencio lleno la sala, nadie culpo a nadie, pero Harry sabía que era su culpa.

Dolor paciente que dolor no deja... ¡La mayor pena es la que no se sabe! Que ser valiente no salga tan caro, que ser cobarde no valga la pena.


	8. Chapter 8

Primeras Impresiones

Capítulo 8

En solitario

No sabía la cantidad exacta de problemas amontonados en su soledad. Eran cosas que un hombre jamás se confiesa.

No peleo aun pudiendo hacerlo, tan pronto tomaron como rehenes a la familia que viajaba en el auto contra el que choco no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

Colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca, escucho el llanto de la madre, de cabellos rubios esparcidos por su espalda, aferrándose a sus dos pequeños niños, demasiado jóvenes para saber su género, tan asustados que ningún sonido escapaba de sus labios.

La comunicación con kingsman se había cortado, no recibirá ayuda inmediata.

No lo ejecutaron de inmediato, eso era un gran alivio, podía torturarse mentalmente el mismo, quizá acepto demasiado rápido la misión, dejo que sus problemas personales afectaran sus decisiones, si eso le costara solo la vida a él sería diferente, pero no era el caso, fue metido en una camioneta que recién llegaba junto con la familia.

Pronto perdió todo sentido de orientación, fueron llevados a una gran bodega, en lo que se podía pensar era una zona rural lejana, el frio de la noche descendía durante la penetraba hasta los huesos.

De lo alto de unas escaleras que seguramente llevaban a las oficinas del edificio, descendió un hombre, por su previa investigación sabía que era Anatoli Belicov, el jefe, supuestamente.

Toda su ropa era de color negro, desde las botas hasta el abrigo realmente acogedor, acentuando mas su piel albina, camino hasta estar frente a Eggsy arrodillado en el piso con las manos atadas a la espalda, solo bastaba verlo, aun de lejos para saber que era un alfa, uno de los peligrosos.

Observo en silencio al kingsman, sus ojos azules le miraban como si pudiera ver hasta su más oscuro secreto, esbozando una fría sonrisa llena de satisfacción_ y pensar que un omega me costó tanto.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Eggsy, no quería admitirse a sí mismo que este hombre le infundía pavor puro, respiro profundamente, ni un solo error más, no podía permitírselo, las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas estaban tan apretadas que estas se sentías frías por la falta de circulación le costaría cortarlas, pero de ser necesario podía pelear sin ellas, siempre llevaba una pequeña navaja en la parte trasera de su cinturón, aprovecho el punto siego que le daba su traje para comenzar liberarse.

-No me fue difícil _ cargo toda prepotencia con la que contaba su voz, ensanchando una sonrisa orgullosa, mellando no solo en Belicov, sus hombres alrededor reaccionaron ofendidos, apuntándole y gritando palabras insultantes, que de no ser porque las gritaban en ruso abrían molestado a Eggsy.

Sin recibir advertencia alguna Belicov le golpeo, podía sentir como escocían un par de heridas en su pómulo además del sabor metálico de la sangre en el paladar_ yo no me mostraría tan arrogante en tu lugar, considerando que solo tienes dos opciones_ un gruñido salió de sus garganta al sentirse tan inofensivo, las risas se escucharon en todas partes_ la primera es simple, me dices donde están las ojivas, dejo ir a estas personas y mis chicos se diviertan contigo, cuando ellos se cansen te dejamos ir todos ganan_ Eggsy podía sentir las miradas sobre su cuerpo, la irritación le aumentaba cada vez más dentro del pecho, Belicov se colocó en cuclillas mirándole a solo unos centímetros de distancia_ o la segunda, te torturo hasta que me digas lo que quiero, en ese punto me suplicaras que te mate y dejo que los chicos se diviertan con ellos_ sujeto la barbilla de Galahad obligándolo a ver a la mujer rubia con sus dos hijos con pánico puro en cada una de sus facciones.

La cuerda cedió justo en ese instante, retiro la navaja con cuidado de no separar las mano a modo de que vieran como si siquiera atadas, el agarre en de Belicov sobre su barbilla no disminuyo aun cuando este lo obligo a verle a los ojos_ olvidas la tercera opción_ antes de escuchar una gélida risa del hombre, en un perfecto arco desde su espalda Eggsy le corto la garganta, tomando el arma que se asomaba de su cinturón, disparando inmediatamente a los hombres cerca de la mujer, un solo disparo para cada uno, directo a la frente.

Los demás después de salir de su asombro, iniciaron la cacería, de forma un tanto desorganizada, Galahad grito a la mujer que se alejara con los niños, esta no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarlos y esconderse detrás de una gran pared, tomando las armas de los caídos Eggsy se deslizaba entre los hombres, que en su afán de herirlo disparaban a sus compañeros.

El numero bajo rápidamente a cero, su respiración irregular le quemaba la garganta por el aire frio de la noche que anunciaba el inicio del invierno, su adrenalina disparada le bombeaba el corazón dolorosamente.

Por la gran cantidad de sangre derramada en el lugar no presto atención al peligro acercándose a su espalda_ lo admito, eres fuerte, pero se necesita más que una navaja para matarme, me pregunto, cuanto resistirás tú?_ apunto directamente a su nuca retirando el seguro del arma, arrebatándole la que Eggsy sujetaba_ pero lo cierto es que ya no me interesa averiguarlo, si no me dices donde están las ojivas en este mismo instante, te volare la cabeza.

Una caída honorable, es la que te trae una muerte hermosa, esta, pecaría de no serla para muchas personas, era el resultado de un error, se habían implicado a civiles inocentes y fallado en cortar la maldita carótida de un alvino.

Para Eggsy tampoco era hermosa, pero siempre se podía encontrar la belleza donde menos lo esperas, como un chiste privado antes de tu propia muerte.

Durante todo el transcurso la misión, trato de aprender ruso, con resultados no muy gratificantes, solo una palabra se quedó grabada en su mente, le parecía adecuada en este momento.

-Yebat' ( _vete a la mierda_ )_ la furia de Belicov llego a sus oídos, antes de que una bala le volara la cabeza.

El sonido de una bala al impactarse contra un cuerpo humano es diferente a como lo ponen en televisión, es hueco, rápido, húmedo, asombra más el salpicar de sangre con materia gris, semejante a un globo de agua explotando en tus manos.

Sabe que no está solo al impactar el cuerpo del alfa de piel blanca sobre el suelo, está cubierto de sangre salpicada por el disparo tan certero, un francotirador apuntaba desde lo alto de las ventanas de segundo piso, distinguió el reflejo de la luz contra la lente de arma.

Todo se tornó borroso después de eso, ninguna bala le dio, solo había recibido un golpe, pero todo su cuerpo gritaba por desplomarse, fue consiente de la sangre que salía de su hombro, olvido la herida reabierta por otro disparo, empeorada por el choque y la pelea.

Respiro sudor frio, recostándose en el piso, sobre un mar de sangre, derramada por su mano, con los ojos azulmente inquietantes de Belicov viéndole perder la conciencia.

…_..._..._...

Respiraba pesadamente, abriendo los ojos, estaba recostado en un catre, la débil luz del sol entraba por la ventana en una esquina, estaba nevando, ligeros copos caían grácilmente, pero no hacia frio, un buen fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, trato de levantarse pero el dolor del hombro lo detuvo. Estaba vendado, no llevaba puesto su traje.

-Se abrirán los puntos si te levantas tan rápido, perdiste mucha sangre, además, solo han pasado diez horas desde toda tu gallarda aventura_ Una mujer omega de origen asiático, probablemente china, entro en la habitación con una bandeja tomada con una mano y en a otra una bolsa de plástico.

Coloco la bandeja en la mesa frente la cama, lanzando la bolsa en dirección a Eggsy, está al caer sobre las cobijas dejo ver que dentro había ropa, no era un traje sastre, pero lo cubriría, la observo confundido como preparaba te, poniendo hiervas secas en la tetera, mesclando en círculos suaves antes de dejarla reposar.

-Quien eres tu?_ la mujer se dio vuelta para verlo de cara, no era mayor que él, debían de tener aproximadamente la misma edad, su cabello negro caía laciamente sobre sus pechos, sus pequeños ojos negros lo estudiaban meticulosamente, solo recordaba haber conocido a otro omega que desprendía la misma fuerza que esta frente suyo, apostaba su brazo izquierdo a que no eran parientes.

-Mi nombre es Yuang Thea, creo que para ser quien te salvo la vida me diriges la palabra con un tono inadecuado, según tenía entendido los ingleses erran la personificación en persona de los modales, ahora bebe esto _ le extendió la tasa con te recién preparado, lo sujeto a regañadientes, no despedía ningún olor, el calor en sus manos era gratificante, pero no se animaba a beberlo, ya una vez intentaron envenenarlo _ tómalo, te ayudara con los calores, es un remedio casero de mi país, nosotros no dependemos tanto de los fármacos de laboratorio, si no lo ingieres entraras en calor en menos de un ahora, en tu estado no durarías ni con el alfa más débil y mediocre.

Trato de no tomárselo personal, porque era más o menos cierto, era amargo él te, sintió el líquido caliente bajar por su garganta, el dolor de su hombro desapareció, su migraña de la que ni era consiente hasta que no estuvo, también, respiro libre de todo malestar, era como ser niño de nuevo.

-Gracias, no sé qué decir, porque me has ayudado?_ Thea se cruzó de brazos con una mueco en los labios burlonamente.

-Solo estaba pagando un favor_ Eggsy no terminaba de entender, ella lo comprendió solo con verlo _ en un momento vendrá alguien a hablar contigo, vístete rápido y termínate la taza de té, regresare cuando se haiga marchado, se educado, el decidió tu destino.

Salió de la habitación, no desconfiaba del todo, ella era muy parecida Gazelle, pero donde esta infundía miedo a su paso, Thea desprendía un aura calculadora, como un depredador que solo ataca para defenderse.

Se vistió deprisa, era ropa abrigadora, botas de nieve, todo lo que ocuparía con la nevada de afuera, tan pronto termino su tasa de té entro un hombre también de origen oriental, nuevamente Chino a su parecer.

Solo que este era un alfa, alto, muy alto, de cabello negro costado de forma elegante pero de estilo militar.

-Me alegra que la selección de Thea fuera acertada, siéntese por favor_ Galahad permaneció de pie en su sitio, imito la pose de la omega mencionada.

-Thea dijo que hablaría con migo, porque me salvaron la vida? Quien es usted? _El lo observo tan semejante a Thea, como si compartieran ojos.

 **-** Ella también le aconsejo que fuera educado, yo no soy tan paciente, pero si desea ir directamente al grano con gusto le complaceré, en nombre de mi gobierno le agradezco que recuperara nuestras ojivas nucleares, en pago a nuestra deuda me tome la molestia de decidir interferir en su pelea con Belicov, me pareció oportuno, mi nombre es Yuang Kuan-yin.

Permaneció callado un minuto asimilando todo, era difícil de imaginar, pero no imposible.

-Como saben lo de las ojivas? Ustedes saben para quien trabajo?_ no quería pensar que algún gobierno que no fuera el británico estuviera al corriente de kingsman, o peor, que fuera el mismo quien lo rebelo.

-No nos interesa su organización, no es la primera vez que nos topamos con un hombre de traje sastre, pero si la primera que nos es de utilidad, en cuanto a las ojivas, nosotros ya las teníamos localizadas al momento de su incursión en el panorama, era mi misión recuperarlas y regresarlas sin que nadie se enterara.

-Entonces las ojivas eran de China, usted trabaja para el gobierno Chino?

-No, no trabajo para el gobierno Chino, solo compló con mi deber de buen ciudadano, desde el Día V , no podemos seguir siendo egoístas y ajenos a las necesidades de nuestras patrias, supongo que usted comprende esto.

Deseo poder tomar otra taza de té, porque su migraña estaba creciendo de nuevo, el hombre cuyo nombre era demasiado difícil para recordad, lo observaba seriamente.

-Por lo que confió en que si usted no revela nuestra participación en este asunto, nosotros no compartiremos nada sobre los hombre de traje sastre_ si sabían algo estaban dispuestos a callar po su propio anonimato, Eggsy asintió en silencio recibiendo la misma acción en respuesta_ Thea lo llevara a una zona donde le será más fácil llegar con sus compañeros, que según tengo entendido aterrizan justo ahora, retrasados seguramente por la primera nevada de invierno.

-Las ojivas ya fueron tomadas por mas agentes_ recordó que estas fueron trasladas fuera de Omsk, donde un par de agentes las pondrían en custodia.

-Ya fueron interceptadas, antes de que sus agentes las obtuvieran, no sufrieron ningún daño_ el kingsman dejo salir un pesado suspiro_ es todo por mi parte, tenemos que partir lo antes posible, Thea le escoltara, espero cumpla su palabra.

-Gracias, lo hare_ sin despedirse, así como entro, salió, para alguien que pide modales no los estaba usando.

La omega regreso abrigada, lista también para marcharse, le llevo a un coche viejo de color rojo, dirigiéndose a, alguna parte, realmente ya ni sabía dónde estaba.

Logro enterarse, que la madre omega y sus dos hijos estaban ahora a salvo, fueron sacados sin que vieran la masacre, estaban en un hospital, según Thea, serian indemnizados de alguna forma, la mujer pidió le dieran las gracias a Eggsy, aunque este no estaba seguro de merecerlo.

Le dejo cerca de una cafetería, tampoco hubieron palabras de despedida, tardo lo que le tomo al viejo coche desaparecer el darse cuenta que eran hermanos, Thea y el sujeto de nombre difícil de recordar.

Entro a la cafetería para calentarse, convenció al encargado de dejarle hacer una llamada, media hora después tenia a Roxy sobre el abrazándolo y gritándole.

Ella y Percival habían llegado para rescatarlo, pero el veterano estaba ocupado descubriendo como habían desaparecido tres ojivas supuestamente ya aseguradas, Eggsy prometió explicarlo todo cuando estuvieran en la sede, el equipo forense se quedó revisando las escenas para los informes y limpieza, ellos regresaron en uno de los jets.

Durante el vuelo de 7 horas, Roxy intento hablar con Eggsy, pero el omega estaba tan cansado que prefirió posponer la chara, alcanzo a ver la mirada preocupada que se compartía con Percival. Se refugió en el pequeño privado del avión, miro por la ventana las nueves, los rayos de luz que cambiaban a sombras de noche con forme se alejaban.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho se sentía feliz, nada como una experiencia al borde de la muerte para superar las cosas.

Sintió que por fin estaba avanzando.

Estaba superando a Harry Hart.

Recuperándose que le dejara solo.

Porque era curioso que su problema con la soledad era que la compañía de otros nunca fue una cura para ella, pero con Harry era diferente, no llego a enamorarse, pero estuvo en peligro de hacerlo, si ese hubiese sido el caso, otro destino tendría esta historia.

Juraría que todos le miraban raro en los pasillos, perdió a Roxy y Percival en algún punto, deseaba que Merlín le gritara en privado, después iría con la doctora Foster por sus pastillas, los efectos del té no duraría para siempre.

Entro sin tocar la puerta, sorprendiendo a Merlín que se levantó de su silla de un salto_ Eggsy!

-Me temo, que el reporte de mi muerte, fue exagerado_ sonrió extendiendo los brazos teatralmente como un niño mostrando su travesura a espera de una reprimenda materna, pero Merlín no dijo nada _ hay no seas exagerado Merlín, solo estuve técnicamente muerto un día.

No respondió nada de nuevo, cruzo los brazos dando un paso a un lado, dejando ver a alguien detrás, a quien Eggsy no vio al entrar.

-Sigues sin saber tocar la puerta antes de entrar_ sus brazos cayeron de golpe, detrás llegaron Lancelot y Percival, el silencio hizo presencia.

Eggsy redujo la distancia entre ambos a grandes zancadas, Harry abrió los brazos, que iluso al pensar que correría a sus brazos a llorarle.

-Hijo de puta estas vivo!_ Nadie esperaba esa reacción, ni Eggsy, solo pudo golpearle una vez antes de que Percival, Merlín y Roxy se lo quitaran de encima.

…


	9. Chapter 9

…

 _Es la primera vez que dejo un comentario, solo deseaba comunicarles que después de "Nuevo Inicio " se terminó el Hurt, si, lamento el tormento por 9 capítulos, pero a mi ver, para que una relación sea genuina debe de ser paciente, y tomando en cuenta que hasta ahora he escrito de madrugada, en comparación, he sufrido tanto como ustedes._

 _Han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo que no he actualizado, hizo frio, me enferme, se estrenó Sinsajo, también Jessica jones, tuve un examen sorpresa… pero cumplo con mi deber, mi meta es terminar antes de febrero, por que empiezo nuevo curso y todos sabemos lo que suele pasar._

 _Disfruten de la lectura._

…

Primeras Impresiones

Capítulo 9

Nuevo Inicio

_…Eggsy…_

Los arreglos florales iniciaron dos días después de su regreso.

Una mañana bajo las escaleras listo para desayunar, le sorprendió encontrar a su madre poniendo un precioso ramo de rosas y tulipanes blancos atados con una cinta lila de grabados plateados en un jarrón, solo hasta que ella le extendió la tarjeta que venía en el arreglo entendió de parte de quien eran.

La tarjeta tenía un simple mensaje, dos palabras que desequilibraban todo su mundo a tan tempranas horas del dia.

" _Lo siento"_

 _H.H._

Trato de tirarlos inmediatamente, todos y cada uno de ellos, pero Michelle lo impidió en cada ocasión, alegaba que era un gran desperdicio, naturalmente Eggsy nunca le menciono quien mandaba las flores ni le dejo ver las dedicatorias, supuso que ella sospechaba algo, una madre siempre sabe cuándo algo va mal con sus hijos, además de que los malditos arreglos eran evidentemente costosos, era obvio que terminaría haciéndose ideas al respecto.

Transcurrida una semana, una tortuosa semana de suspensión debía añadir, la casa se asemejaba a un jardín botánico, cada habitación tenía mínimo un ramo de flores.

Lilas, Orquídeas, Rosas, Tulipanes, Violetas, Lilium blancos, Lágrimas de salomón, Gardenias, Camelias blancas, Azahar, una lista interminable, algunas de ellas ni siquiera las conocía, su madre le tenía arto con los significados de cada una.

Como si no fuesen suficientes las dedicatorias.

" _Perdóname"_

" _Necesito hablar contigo"_

" _Déjame explicarte"_

" _Necesito verte"_

" _Lamento todo lo que paso"_

Nunca le respondía, se mantuvo alejado de kingsman tanto como le fue posible, tampoco salía de casa, sabía que, estando su madre cerca, Harry no se atrevería a venir a buscarle, sabía que este padecía cierto miedo a enfrentarla de nueva cuenta, pero dios, se estaba volviendo loco encerrado.

Durante el día arreglaba cualquier desperfecto, cuidaba de su hermana, leía, veía tv, se encargaba del patio trasero, jugaba con JB, todo lo que le permitiera estar ocupado, pero por la noche, recostado en la cama, con las cobijas enredadas entre las piernas de tanto moverse, su mente viajaba el momento en que le vio de nuevo.

Tras disolverse su furia inicial, le sustituyo el sentimiento de traición, no quería verlo, oírlo, ni sentirlo cerca, era muy difícil estar indignado cuando todo su ser le gritaba que se lanzara a sus brazos.

Eggsy comprendía que no era su culpa todo lo que paso, pero Harry no sabía lo mucho que sufrió durante su ausencia, cuando finalmente estaba superando todo, sanando sus heridas por dentro, se le antojaba regresar así como así, con la peor puta frase del mundo.

Esperando que todo estuviese bien.

Esa mañana bajo seducido por el aroma del tocino, el arreglo correspondiente le esperaba en la mesa del comedor, Gardenias, Lilas violetas y Narcisos blancos, admitía muy a su pesar lo hermoso que eran, este en particular le movió algo por dentro, tomo un Narciso para olerlo, le recordaba a Harry, por más que reviso no encontró la nota.

Tampoco se dio cuenta que recargada en el marco de la puerta su madre le observaba, el desayuno fue más silencioso que de costumbre, al ser el día libre de su mama esta se quedó con Daisy y el, algo que les agrado a ambos.

A medio día descansaron viendo por veinteava vez "Mi bella dama" una de las pocas tradiciones que conservaban de cuando su padre aún vivía.

Pero en esta ocasión no ayudo mucho, todo le recordaba demasiado al viejo alfa idiota, que se empeñaba en mandarle flores día tras día.

Decidió, dar un paseo fuera de casa para matar el mal humor, después de que su estado de ánimo molestara a las dos mujeres en casa, no eran tan peligrosos al fin y al cabo, ni que le estuviera vigilando.

Camino sin rumbo respirando el aire fresco, sintiendo el sol en la cara, sus pies le llevaron hasta la taberna que frecuentaba con sus amigo hasta hace algunos meses, se sintió culpable de abandonarles.

Se sorprendió de encontrarlo dentro, casi medio año paso desde entonces, ninguno sufrió ningún percance grave durante el día V, después de invitarles una ronda a modo de disculpa por no verle durante tanto tiempo conversaban como antes.

Eggsy no podía mentir, les extrañaba, no eran elegantes como Roxy o los kingsman, pero siempre le aceptaron, Jake era beta y Frank era alfa, los tres se criaron prácticamente juntos, Jake era un romántico empedernido, enamorado de la idea del amor, que trataba de imitar la relación de sus padres a como fuera lugar, siempre buscando al amor de su vida, de pelo rojo de preferencia, Frank el autodenominado "más afortunado del grupo", se había unido a una bonita latina que trabajaba en una florería ya hace dos años.

Se sentía tan bien volver a un ambiente tan relajado, risas, bromas pesadas, cerveza y lenguaje de doble sentido, sin necesidad de cuidar de los modales, era bueno para variar, no se dio cuanta el momento en que confeso ser omega, pero si estallo en carcajadas cuando Frank le pago a Jake con un "diablos Amalia me matara".

Y les quiso todavía más por eso.

_…Harry…_

Le tomo casi una hora decidirse a salir de su casa, el camino duro menos de lo que prefería y su mano tembló al presionar el timbre.

Según la florería si se recibían los arreglos, pero Eggsy no respondía ninguno de sus mensajes, no se contactaba con kingsman, no salía de casa, apenas y sabía que estaba con vida por sus contantes interrogatorios al mensajero encargado de entregar las flores.

Todos le aconsejaron que le diera tiempo y espacio, que al final Eggsy se calmaría, Harry se preguntaba por qué todo siempre debía de ser tan complicado.

Mil veces examino mentalmente su reencuentro, entendió tarde que, sus primeras palabras después de meses de no verse (y creerle muerto) fueron mal escogidas, pero estaba nervioso, se podía comprender, o quizás no.

No esperaba un golpe en la cara de parte de Eggsy, el chico golpeaba como vivía, rápido, duro y el dolor era prolongado al igual que el efecto del chico en la vida de los demás. En su caso, también le dejaba seminconsciente por instantes, se preguntaba si esto también se aplicaba a otras acciones más interesantes.

Lo último que le escucho decir (gritar) mientras Roxy y Percival le arrastraban fuera de la oficina de Merlín fue un "Estoy calmado" cuando era evidente que no lo estaba.

Ahora estaba frente su puerta, repitiéndose lo mismo.

Estaba preparado para todo, para enfrentar a todos, a Eggsy, a su madre, al perro, bueno casi, rogaba porque solo tuviera que enfrentar al omega menor y no a su madre.

Respiro hondamente antes de tocar el timbre por segunda ocasión, escucho como corrían a en su dirección, abriendo la puerta estaba Michelle Unwin_ Carriño olvidaste las llaves? _ pregunto antes de ver quien estaba en la entrada, su sonrisa maternal se disolvió en una mueca seria y malhumorada, le recordaba tanto al hijo que Harry sintió escalofríos, no deseaba recibir otro golpe.

Un silencio incomodo que parecía querer durar para toda la eternidad se rompió con la pregunta de la mujer al desear saber la razón de su visita.

-Se encuentra Eggsy? _ ella negó en silencio, a ese paso Harry no sabía si negaba a su pregunta o a sus intenciones desvergonzadas de ver al (demasiado) joven omega. Michelle comento algo de un paseo, además de no avisar la hora de su regreso antes de disculparse y cerrar la puerta para regresar con hija menor.

La cosa había salido bien, sin heridos, ahora no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrar al joven kingsman, lo que si sabía era que por primera vez estaba fuera de casa, y que tener un amigo con acceso a las cámaras de todo Londres era también de mucha ayuda.

El favor le costó un buen whisky, en tiempo record Merlín le dio las últimas coordenadas de donde fue visto Eggsy.

_…Eggsy…_

Estaba a la mitad del relato sobre la ocasión que entraron al deshuesadero y los perros les persiguieron en el momento que le vio entrar, escupió casi todo lo que tenía en la boca sobre Jake el infortunado que se sentó frente suyo.

No tuvo tiempo de correr a esconderse, se detuvo a un par de paso de Eggsy, se miraba bien, con su traje sastre gris, en esta ocasión sin sombrilla, pero con la misma elegancia en cada poro de la piel.

-Eggsy, podemos hablar?_ sus amigos se quedaron callados esperando verle responder, Jake deteniéndose de limpiar la cerveza de su rostro intercambiando miradas con Frank que vigilaba a Harry casi con terror.

-Yo no quiero hablar _ sintió como el enojo le subía por la garganta, como cuando quieres gritar pero te callas.

-Debo insistir, no has respondido ninguno de mis mensajes, déjame explicarte_ Harry recorrió la poca distancia que les separaba tratando de sujetar una de las manos de Eggsy, este le alejo de manotazo levantándose del asiento.

-Que me vas a explicar? Nada de lo que tengas que decir me interesa! _ el ambiente era tención pura, Jake intento meterse en la pelea pero Frank le sujeto advirtiéndole que no se moviera, Eggsy se preguntó la razón, lo más probable era que de alfa a alfa, Harry mandara un mensaje amenazador tipo "No te metas en mi territorio".

No necesitaban hablar en voz alta, con la mirada eran capases de decirse todo, en medio de la guerra de miradas no se percataron de lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Frank no le advirtió a Jake que no se levantara por Harry, se lo impidió por que un grupo de hombres que antes estaban en la barra bebiendo ruidosamente ahora estaba asaltando el bar a punta de pistola.

Uno de estos hombres caminaba a ellos, apuntando a Harry, el mejor vestido del lugar, Eggsy casi sintió lastima del hombre.

-Entrégame todo lo que llevas contigo!_ Harry rodo los ojos, arrebatando el arma, pateándole en la rodilla y golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa a un lado de ellos dejándolo noqueado, regresando su mirada a Eggsy.

-Se supone que eso debe de impresionarme?_ pregunto al alfa alzando una de sus ceja de la manera altanera que sabía volvía loco a Harry.

-Que te impresione esto bonito_ otro desdichado delincuente les amenazo al ver a su compañero en el piso, apunto su arma con ambas manos a no menos de 20 centímetros de su cara, Eggsy no dejaría ir esta oportunidad de descargar su enojo contra alguien, con la agilidad felina que le caracterizaba desarmo a su oponente empujando las manos del asaltante con el brazo derecho hacia abajo, con la mano desocupada retiro el arma de fuego, golpeando la cara del hombre con el codo derecho y pateándolo en el pecho, lanzándolo contra unas mesas, donde no se levantó _ la próxima vez quita el seguro _ regreso su mirada a Harry que sonreía discretamente con ese raro tinte arrogante que en escasas ocasiones dejaba ver.

El duelo de miradas prosiguió un par de segundos, hasta que los demás asaltantes requirieron de la deliberada atención, en cuanto callo el último, los pocos clientes que seguían dentro salieron despavoridos.

-No quiero escucharte, así que no te me acerques Harry Hart, de lo contrario esto te pasara a ti _ señalo a su ultimo oponente que descansaba inconsciente colgado de la barra, podría masacrar a un ejército y seguir enfadado _ nos vamos! _ tomo a sus atónitos amigos de sus lugares arrastrándolos fuera del bar, dejando a Harry solo entre los destrozos, con un desconsolado dueño que se preguntaba por qué el mismo tipo se empeñaba en destrozar su establecimiento por segunda ocasión.

Un par de calle más adelante aún seguía refunfuñando por lo ocurrido.

-Estas saliendo con ese tipo?_ se detuvo de golpe para mirar interrogante a Jake que caminaba detrás de suyo y a un lado de Frank.

-No, porque saldría con tremendo idiota?_ sus amigos intercambiaron miradas.

-Pues deberías decírselo_ aconsejo Frank.

Eggsy no necesito más que eso para decidir que se quería emborrachar con sus compañeros de parrandas juveniles, ellos tenían otros planes, Jake una cita con la pelirroja número 45 y Frank rendir cuentas a su esposa.

Ya no los quería, ya no los quería ni tantito, traidores…

_…Harry…_

No lo estaba asechando, solo quería asegurarse de que regresara a casa en una pieza. Resistió la impulso de pedirle a Merlín que lo encontrara de nuevo, se conformó con esperarlo cerca de su casa para verlo, por supuesto que no lo estaba asechando.

Era tarde, pasado de media noche y no se miraba por ningún lado.

Decidió regresar irse resignado a no hablar con el de nuevo, vivían a tres calles de distancia el uno del otro, caminaba por un costado del parque de Hereford Square cuando lo vio recargado contra la cerca de este. Totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, Harry admitía que Eggsy se miraba bien con todo lo que usara, los trajes le sentaban magníficos tanto como con los vaqueros que le delineaban sus piernas.

-Eggsy?_ le llamo antes de llegar a él, sobresaltado le miro, mostrando su disgusto.

-Me estas siguiendo?_ Harry no podía soportar más tiempo, antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle le tomo de la mano deteniéndolo _ suéltame _ amenazo en voz baja con la vista fija en la calle.

-Tenemos que hablar Eggsy, no puedes seguir escapando de mí_ sentía los músculos tensarse bajo su agarre, puede que las pastillas supresoras eliminaran todo olor que delataba a Eggsy como omega, pero si Harry se concentraba podía sentirlo, en este momento era amenazador_ Suéltame, o te vas a arrepentir Harry.

-Me arrepentiría más de dejarte ir_ todo movimiento se detuvo por un instante, escucho como el más joven dejo escapar un gruñido nada disimulado antes de girar rápidamente, apretar el brazo que antes le sujetaba, patear su rodilla hacia delante y sujetar la base de su cuello empujándolo a la acera.

Harry amaba verle pelear, era excitante ver lo indomable que podía llegar a ser, pero no le agradaba ser su oponente. Antes de ser derribado por completo logro zafarse del agarre sobre su cuello, lo que le permitió levantarse.

Defenderse de Eggsy sin golpearle era difícil, cada movimiento era directo, ágil e impecable, cambiaba de técnica constantemente, lo que impedía descubrir su patrón, de no ser porque le atacaba de verdad Harry estaría disfrutando del enfrentamiento, pocas personas le llevaban a su límite.

Agradeció que la calle estuviera desierta, no podría esquivar para siempre, su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir los meses de inactividad, también Eggsy resentía la herida en su hombro. Decidió tomar su propio consejo, dejo de esquivar, se preparó para el impacto contra su cara, pero nunca llego.

-No te vas a defender?_ pregunto el joven omega con el puño aun en el aire, Harry negó pausadamente_ Si quieres golpearme hazlo, me lo merezco.

Apenas termino la frase recibió un golpe en cerca del labio inferior digno de un nocaut, el característico sabor de metálico de la sangre le llego al paladar _ Por supuesto que te lo mereces! _ esperaba recibir otro par de golpes, lo descarto al ver el semblante de Eggsy _ Me dejaste solo.

-Lo sé, lo siento tanto Eggsy_ podía ver los esfuerzos del menor por contener las lágrimas_ No! No lo sabes! Yo estaba solo, peor que antes de conocerte, era frustrante, todos se preocupaban por mí, era frustrante porque entendí que el problema era que todos ellos no eran suficientes para llenar el vacío que dejaste, eso me daba miedo, no podía confiar en nadie aun sabiendo que podía, así que no digas que entiendes lo que siento.

-Y cómo crees que me sentí cuando estabas perdido en Rusia? Era aún peor! Porque eran todos ellos los que no confiaban en mí y no al revés, por mi equivocación te distrajiste, casi te matas, la condescendencia de los demás me hacía sentir inútil, no podía ayudarte, estaba desesperado porque era mi culpa, yo más que nadie te comprende_ Solo necesito ver la primera lágrima bajar por la mejilla del rubio para correr a estrecharlo en sus brazos, no fue rechazado en esta ocasión, su llanto se desato al sentirse rodeado por el alfa.

Eggsy no confiaba en nadie. Era como un gato, según su propia confesión, un depredador solitario. No obstante, esa noche se había tenido que comunicar con Harry, se había descubierto al decirle la verdad.

Se aferró a su hombro humedeciéndolo con lágrimas que no dejaban de correr, sintiendo las carisias sobre su cabello por parte de Harry al tratar de consolarlo.

La soledad destellaba un mundo sin amor, un mundo que ambos conocían de sobra, al que Harry juro jamás permitiría descender a Eggsy de nuevo.

Una promesa cerrada en un silencioso abraso a la media noche.

…_..._...

 _Bien he aquí, el capítulo terminado, me fue difícil, juro que es el último con peleas, me canse de investigar todo eso, si son poco imaginativas culpen a los malos contenidos de youtube, el parque donde se reconcilian en realidad no sé si es un parque, maps no me deja acercar más, todas las locaciones las investigo antes de escribir de ellas, no me gusta no saber o equivocarme, pero si sucede me disculpo._

 _Los nombre de los amigos de Eggsy no los encontré, así que les termine llamando Jake y Frank._

 _Descansare un par de días, faltan dos semanas para que termine mi semestre, aunque no estoy en peligro de reprobar necesito dormir._

 _Agradezco su visita y los posibles comentarios, recuerden que me alimento de su felicidad como un dementor._

 _Prometo beso en el siguiente, alguien sabe tradiciones de bodas?._


	10. Chapter 10

**Primeras Impresiones**

" _ **Kingsman: The Secret Service**_ _" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sus derechos son de_ _ **Dave Gibbons**_ _y_ _ **Mark Millar**_ _los escritores del comic (_ _ **The Secret Service**_ _) en el que está basada la película así como a su casa productora_ _ **Century Fox**_ _._

 _Trabajo contra el bloqueo de escritor, pero tengo que terminar esta historia, no se preocupen, ni la escuela ni el trabajo ni nada me lo impedirá._

 _Sé que es corto, pero se me hace muy difícil escribir de momento._

 _Gracias por seguir con migo._

 _¿Comentarios?_

 _Amo los comentario._

* * *

Capítulo 10

 **De las miradas al corazón**

La situación entre ambos no regreso a la normalidad de inmediato, eso sería demasiado rápido, además, antes del caos del día V su relación no era del todo normal, apenas se podía llamar así a una convivencia de un unos días, en los que el mayor tema a tratar era su reclutamiento y sus pruebas.

La misión de castigo impuesta por Merlín consistió en convertirse en la sombra de un diplomático Ingles de visita en Washington D.C.

Lo que resulto beneficioso tanto como un respiro, las cosas en casa de su madre no estaban del todo bien. La noche que regreso a casa en compañía de un insistente Harry termino en discusión con su progenitora, afortunadamente esto no lo presencio Harry.

El trabajo se convirtió en un refugio necesario, ansiaba llegar cada día, no solo para escapar de las constantes interrogantes por parte de su única familia, pues en los pasillos podía ver constantemente a Hart, corriendo ocupado con los trámites para ser el nuevo Arthur.

Y las miradas comenzaron.

Harry siempre le dirigía su mejor mirada junto a una sonrisa, sin importar el lugar, el momento, la compañía o la distancia.

Obteniendo en cada ocasión la misma reacción en Eggsy, una sonrisa juguetona a modo de saludo y en el último momento antes de romper el contacto visual un guiño, Eggsy era coqueto por naturaleza, solo que ni él se acordaba de ello hasta ahora.

Así que pensó, porque no dar el primer paso a una relación más estrecha, una noche en que no podía dormir le mando un mensaje de texto, simple, sencillo y corto al que respondió casi de inmediato a pesar de la hora.

Dando lugar a largas conversaciones nocturnas, en las que hablaban de cualquier tema, conversaciones que iniciaba Harry con mayor regularidad, conversaciones que siguieron por toda una semana antes de que Eggsy se armara de valor.

Entro en su oficina sin tocar, porque era como su marca personal, también era como decirle que todo podría ser como antes.

-Un pajarito me dijo que llevas todo el día encerrado, decidí traerte algo estos papeles puedes esperar un momento.

Deslizando su mano antes de que el mayor pudiera decir algo tomando los documentos que antes de su llegada Harry estaba firmando, despejando el escritorio para poder colocar la bolsa de la comida.

Podía sentir como era observado de cerca, no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

Todo fue sencillo desde ese momento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Primeras Impresiones**

 _"_ _ **Kingsman: The Secret Service**_ _" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sus derechos son de_ _ **Dave Gibbons**_ _y_ _ **Mark Millar**_ _los escritores del comic (_ _ **The Secret Service**_ _) en el que está basada la película así como a su casa productora_ _ **Century Fox**_ _._

 _Que les diré, la Universidad es lo más sofocante que he enfrentado en toda mi corta vida, pero aproveche esta semana de sudo vacaciones para escribir._

 _La verdad me da envidia cuando veo en mi correo las actualizaciones de otros escritores y yo ni tiempo tengo, por eso espero que les guste este capítulo._

 _Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido, partí este capítulo en dos porque se me hace muy largo, ya en la parte 2 verán más besos y arrumacos…. Y el capítulo 13, dios, les encantara, porque sacare a relucir el alfa que lleva dentro Harry._

 _Como siempre, es mi placer su felicidad… y viceversa._

* * *

Capítulo 11

 **Ramo de novia parte 1**

Estaba lloviendo como de costumbre en esa temporada, la tasa de café que tenía entre las manos le daba a Eggsy una sensación confortable. La noche anterior Roxy les había llamado a Harry, Merlín y a él para invitarlos a desayunar en **The Shoreditch Grind** porque tenía una gran noticia, Eggsy fue el primero en llegar seguido de Roxy unos minutos después.

— Soy una colegiala enamorada, ¿Verdad?_ dijo Eggsy mientras miraba por la ventana empañada de vapor llamando la atención de su amiga quien solo lo volteo a ver con ironía antes de romper en carcajadas.

—Claro que lo eres_ contesto Roxy mirando asía el menú de licores, porque algo le decía que necesitaría más que un simple café para aguantar a Eggsy.

— ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?

— ¿Que todo el mundo se dio cuenta antes que tú?_ respondió Roxy.

—No, que… espera ¿qué?_ incluso la música de fondo se detuvo, se miraron por un momento, Eggsy con una ceja levantada cómicamente y Roxy rodando los ojos sin poder creer aunque su amigo fuese tan idiota.

—Mira si te hace sentir mejor Harry esta en las mismas.

— ¿Que debería de hacer?_ pregunto Eggsy en tono de resignación aferrándose a su tasa de café que hace un rato dejo de estar caliente.

Roxy lo miro fijamente a los ojos con un ligero ceño fruncido, tomo su vaso de cristal elegantemente para dar un trago al vodka, traído hace un segundo por el mesero discretamente.

—Deja de coquetear descaradamente con tu jefe y dile lo que sientes, para que finalmente ambos nos dejen de joder a los demás con su ambiente de frustración sexual que siempre los rodea.

—No es tan simple_ se apresuró a responder el omega_ mira, sé que Harry es diferente a la gran mayoría de los Alfa que he conocido, pero aun así, no sé…

— ¿No sabes qué?_ interrumpió Roxy

—No sé cómo hacerlo, ¿ok? toda mi vida he vivido tratando de ignorar mis instintos de Omega, ahora que conozco a un buen Alfa con el que estoy dispuesto a emparejarme no sé cómo demonios hacerlo, no sé cómo debería de comportarme, nunca he tenido una relación romántica seria con otra persona_ Eggsy se comenzaba asentir tan idiota, tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, Roxy solo le sujeto cariñosamente la mano, tal como hacía con su hermano.

—No soy la voz de la experiencia, pero algo de esto si se, primero, Eggsy no tienes que comportarte diferente, Harry está loco por ti de la forma en eres ahora, segundo, si, eres un novato en eso del romance, pero bueno, no creo que sea una gran diferencia con lo que vienen haciendo ustedes dos desde el principio y tercero, el primer paso ya lo diste, admitiste que estás enamorado ¿Sabes lo que eso le cuesta a algunas personas? después de esto no hay vuelta atrás.

Suspiro pesadamente considerando seguir el ejemplo de su mejor amiga y pedir algo fuerte para acompañar el desayuno y para darse valor, pero se detuvo al ver entrar en el establecimiento a Harry seguido de un molesto Merlín que asesinaba con la mirada a su compañero.

—Eso es mío_ protesto la rubia cuando Merlín bebió de un trago su vodka.

—Discúlpame querida pero yo lo necesito más_ dijo gruñendo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Roxy.

—Lo dudo

Eggsy rio bajito viendo como sus amigos peleaban pero pronto dejo de prestarles atención porque justo a su lado estaba el, la principal razón de que tuviera tantos problemas en casa y dentro de su cabeza, Harry se desentonaba el saco para tomar asiento a un lado del omega, saludando con una sonrisa que el más joven no dudo en corresponder.

—Mis disculpas por el comportamiento irracional de mi amigo.

— ¿Irracional? Yo te voy a decir que es irracional, que un hombre de casi…

—Dejen de pelear_ susurro Eggsy al notar que están llamando un poco la atención de los comensales y una pareja al final comenzaba a reírse de ellos.

—Tú tienes toda la culpa Eggsy_ Merlín le acuso señalándolo con un dedo.

— ¿Yo por qué?_ se defendió Eggsy.

—Oh ya entiendo_ rompió en carcajadas Roxy poniendo su mano teatralmente en el hombro de Merlín_ te entiendo, yo también se lo estoy explicando con manzanitas.

El hombre solo asintió palmeando la mano de la chica que seguía en su hombro.

—Ok, me perdí, ¿De qué hablamos?_ Eggsy recibió miradas de incredulidad y un suspiro por parte de Harry a su lado antes de que este llamar al mesero para poder ordenar.

—De nada, ¿podemos ordenar?

* * *

Frente al espejo podía ver como el traje se pegaba a su cuerpo de una forma que le daba un toque coqueto pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. Hoy era la boda del hermano de Roxy, durante el desayudo de hace dos días les habían dado las invitaciones y realmente esperaba el bailar más de una pieza con Harry, por eso se había esmerado tanto en su aspecto.

Roxy había pasado por el poco antes de mediodía, portaba un vestido rosa corte Vintage de cuello redondo con el cabello recogido en risos sobre su nuca, tenía un pequeño areglo en el cabello de flores blancas, Eggsy evito reírse en voz alta sobre el aspecto de pajesita que tenía su amiga. La boda se realizaría en **St. María de la Colina** , una iglesia frente a **Eastcheap** , que resaltaba de entre las demás construcciones por su color banco.

Durante todo el viaje le pareció que Roxy quería decirle algo, o eso daba la impresión, mas no se animó a presionarla para que lo hiciera, tenía más cosas en las que preocuparse, como el recordar cómo dar dos pasos seguidos en un vals sin pisar a su compañero y en como invitaría a Harry a bailar, eso sin contar con el horrible dolor de cabeza que le perseguía desde hace unos días.

Cerca de una esquina bajo una pequeña sombra Eggsy diviso a Harry hablando con Merlín mientras este se fumaba un cigarrillo. Al verle acercarse Merlín le saludo con la mano antes de dirigirse a una pareja que residen se bajaba de su coche.

— ¿Me está evitando o es mi imaginación? _ Pregunto el omega sin poder evitar tocar la corbata de un intenso rojo con un elegante alfiles dorado que portaba Harry

—Tu imaginación

— ¿Eggsy que talla eres?_ dijo Roxy mirándolo de arriba abajo, pero antes de poder decir siquiera algo una mujer que supuso Eggsy sería su madre por el gran parecido que guardaban la interrumpió.

— ¿Es él?_ pregunto la mujer mayor con autoridad obteniendo por respuesta solo una afirmación con la cabeza, Eggsy se comenzaba a sentir un tanto incomodo porque ahora no solo su amiga le recorría con la mirada sino también la madre de esta _Si, creo que el traje de Jack le quedara _ sonrió satisfecha tomando al joven Omega de la mano antes de que este pudiera preguntar el porqué de toda la situación dejando a un Harry totalmente sorprendido atrás.

* * *

Lo cierto es que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver a Eggsy con ropa que si bien no escondían su gran atractivo si disimulaban su género, así que verlo ahora vestido de la manera más deliciosamente delicada le hacía preguntarse si estaba babeando. Llevaba un traje de tela suave de color rosa o quizás salmón, no es que le importará mucho, no tanto como el rosado que estaban adquiriendo sus mejillas mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba Harry esperando, en sus manos apretaba un ramo de pequeñas rosas de castilla de un brillante rosa. Incluso portaba entre sus rubios cabellos un pequeño tocado con las mismas flores.

—Dispararme Harry, si de verdad me quieres me liberaras de esta agonía_ dijo Eggsy en todo sufrido una vez que llego frente el alfa.

—Te ves muy bien_ respondió sonriendo divertido.

— ¡Es rosa!

— ¡Salmón Eggsy, salmón!_ grito Roxy mientras se dirigía al interior de la iglesia a un par de metros.

— ¡No me importa!_ Harry no pudo más y rompió en risas, en ocasiones Eggsy era demasiado lindo para su propio bien _ No te rías Harry.

—Pudo ser peor

— ¿No me puedo imaginar cómo?

—Pudo haber faltado la pagesita_ esta vez fue Eggsy quien rompió en risas llamando la atención de muchos de los presentes invitados.

Resulta que el primo de Roxy se había escapado, ahora les faltaba un padrino y como Eggsy era casi de la misma talla no se les ocurrió una mejor solución que ponerlo a él. La boda continuo su curso dando comienzo a la ceremonia, Eggsy habría preferido sentarse a un lado de Harry pero en lugar de eso fue colocado con las demás madrinas del hermano de Roxy que era un omega de cabellos rojos muy parecido a su hermana.

No tenía que hacer nada salvo pararse derechito en el lugar que le tocaba, ese era el trato, así que la ceremonia fue fácil, salvo por ignorar las miradas incomodas que le lanzaba uno de los padrinos de la novia, pronto llegaron a los botos.

—Ambos escogimos unir nuestras vidas. Yo Cole, me entrego a ti Yanine, sabiendo que el destino de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañero y que tú seas mi compañera por el resto de mi vida _ la palabra _compañeros_ taladro tan fuertemente en la psique de Eggsy que sintió la necesidad incontrolable de voltear para ver a Harry solo para darse cuenta que él ya le estaba mirando desde hace un tiempo, solo pudo sonreír tímidamente.

Al finalizar la ceremonia siendo una tradición que las madrinas y padrinos salgan antes que los novios Eggsy se apresuró a tomar a Harry del brazo obligando al padrino que le hizo ojitos durante la ceremonia a no acercársele. Cosa que no ocurrió porque de Harry emanaba una atmósfera de "Aléjate" para todos los demás alfas, más si Eggsy estaba cerca.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón donde se celebraría la recepción. Un precioso salón adornado con flores blancas pendiendo del techo brillantemente, daba la sensación de estar en un jardín botánico llenando de luz todo el lugar, para el placer de Harry y obviamente el de Eggsy en esta ocasión se sentaron juntos durante el banquete, muy cerca de los novios y de sus familias en una mesa alargada.

Al finalizar, el padre del novio se aclaró la garganta_ Creo que llego el momento de que el padrino de su famoso discurso_ todos incluido Eggsy aplaudieron gustosos. Nadie debía de haber comunicado al padre del novio que el encargado del discurso, el tan mencionado Jack, se había dado a la fuga, probablemente por la presión de tener que dar un discurso.

Solo basto que alguien afirmara que era Eggsy el encargado del discurso para que todos giraran sus ojos a él. Y por más que el joven Omega busco con la mirada la ayuda no solo de su amiga sino también de la madre de esta, ninguna le ayudo. Se levantó dudoso temblando un poco frente la mirada de todas las apersonas del recinto.

— Yo no soy la persona correcta para hablar de amor, pero parece que alguien lo considera así, de lo contrario no me habrían elegido para decir esto_ Eggsy lanzo una mirada cargada de sentimiento a Roxy que sonreía divertida, todos reían, eso le tranquilizo un poco _ Estamos demasiado acostumbrados a ver matrimonios fallidos, relaciones deterioradas, yo mismo soy una fruto de una. Así que ¿Cuál es la clave para que funcione? No lo sé, sigo soltero_ pudo escuchar como alguien, seguramente Merlín, tosía camuflajeando el nombre de Harry al decir esto, Eggsy casi se le escapa una risita de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo de nuevo_ Lo que sí puedo decir con toda franqueza, es que el peor error que puede cometer un hombre o mujer es pensar que tiene a su pareja asegurada, olvidarse de ella y luego tener el descaro de reclamar_ miro a la pareja de novios que estaba tomada de la mano poniendo toda su atención en el.

— Así que mi consejo es: No olviden que antes que marido y mujer, son un par de amigos, un par de cómplices, de amantes enamorados. Que el amor es una llama que se nutre de pequeños detalles, esa argolla en el dedo no hará el trabajo sola, tampoco Dios, o alguno de nosotros, pero les puedo asegurar que el esfuerzo valdrá la pena y los buenos momentos compensarán todo lo demás.

— ¿Qué tan cierto es que existe un alma gemela?_ pregunto Eggsy a todos los presentes reunidos alrededor de la mesa _ No sé. Pero veo a estas dos personas frente a mí, y no encuentro otra explicación. El amor cuando es verdadero es un enlace de almas, y eso es precisamente lo que estamos presenciando hoy. Quiero decirles que esto no acaba aquí, es el comienzo. Ahora disponen de la vida entera para conquistarse, conocerse y divertirse juntos_ una oleada de aplausos lleno la sala mientras los novios se decían bajito lo mucho que se amaban entre besos y las lágrimas del novio consolado por su morena Alfa.

— ¡Brindemos por los novios! _grito alguien y Eggsy acepto la copa de vino blanco que le ofreció Harry sentado a su lado solo para bajarla un segundo después sin probar para abrazar a los novios de forma efusiva, este era su primer discurso de padrino y no lo había hecho tan mal.

 **…**


End file.
